Remnant's Green Beast DISCONTINUED
by Sir Boolin the Fuggiest Swae
Summary: Stuck on a new world after a somewhat ironic death, Rock Lee is given a choice. Without any hesitation, he accepts, and is thrown into Beacon Academy. 'The Lotus of Konoha always blooms twice' [IT WASN'T THE ONE]
1. Chapter 1 - A New Start

**AN: This is my first story, so it probably won't be any good. Rock Lee doesn't seem to get much love in the Crossover Department, and Remnant seems interesting enough to drop him into, so** **here.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

'**Ya Yeet**' Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A New Start**

* * *

It was an average day at Beacon Academy. Well, mostly average. For one, team RWBY had been called to Headmaster Ozpin's office, for some reason.

"So, whaddya think this is about," said Yang, stretching as they walked down a hallway, "Are we getting our missions early? Is there a cute new boy?" she continued, getting right next to Ruby as she said the last part.

"Yang, shut up." Ruby sighed, pushing her away. '_Maybe there is a new person in the school? Ooh, I wonder if he has a cool weapon?_' she thought.

"Your conclusions seem to speak volumes about your thought process." Weiss added drily.

"Be quiet, Weiss Cream. You know you love it."

"Whatever it is, we should keep an open mind. We can't get our hopes up." Blake added. they came to the elevator and began their ascent.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the rapidly approaching Vytal Festival? Maybe Ozpin is recognising m-our great skill and is preemptively asking us to participate." Weiss continued the conversation.

"Somehow I doubt that." Blake responded.

They continued to converse about what might be the reason they were called.

* * *

**\- Ozpin's Office -**

"They shall be arriving quite soon." Ozpin spoke. He took a sip of his mug and frowned. "Empty." He sighed, getting up to walk over to McBrewer 5000. Or Brew, for short.

"It is only fitting that I make an entrance that is truly youthful!"

"Okay." Glynda sighed. "Just don't make a mess of the office, or you _will_ be dealt with. Severely." Glynda responded.

'Mhm.' He vanished, leaving a light wind in his place.

* * *

**[A few minutes** **later]**

In the office there was Ozpin, sat at his desk with his coffee mug in his hands, and cane resting against the side of the table. Glynda stood towards the side of the room, with her trademark serious glare and her arms crossed.

'"Good morning, Team RWBY." Ozpin spoke, after taking a rather comically long sip of coffee. 'I have brought you here today to discuss an important matter.' He took another long sip. 'With news of the quickly approacing Vytal Festival, we have received a transfer from Haven Academy.' At this news, there was clear excitement on the faces of RWY, with Blake eyeing the room suspiciously. '_Something feels off…_' she thought.

"See! Told you!" Yang yelled out.

"We don't know if it's a boy yet." Ruby added on.

"Ahem." Without even saying any actual words, Glynda caused Team RWBY to be silent.

Glynda stepped forward to speak "He goes by the name of Rock Lee, and as it in our best interests to familiarize new transfers," she stopped to take a breath. Yang looked at Ruby smugly, "we would like for you to show him around the school. For the duration of this period only, you will be exempt from your lesson to do so. Afterwards, he will participate in lessons."

Weiss, who up until this point had been formulating various schemes and plans, finally spoke. "Well, where is he?" RBY murmured in agreement, looking around the room. If they were paying attention, they would have spotted a smirking Ozpin. All of a sudden an intense wind struck the room, startling Team RWBY. In a flash of green, a new person appeared.

"Well, he certainly is a boy." Yang remarked after a long period of silence. In front of Team RWBY stood a boy, who looked no older than 16. He had a bowl cut, sheen present throughout the middle. He possessed large, round eyes, and almost inhumanly thick rectangles for eyebrows.

He wore a green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers and blue sandals, with a pouch visible on the side of his leg. His arms were bandaged from his forearm to his fingers in a fingerless fashion. He wore a belt of sorts, which was red, with a metal plate and an unidentifiable symbol on it. He was in some sort of battle stance, with one arm behind his back, and the other stretched outwards, his palm turned inwards. As soon as he spoke, however, that inward palm became a thumbs up.

"I am Rock Lee! Very pleased to make your acquaintance!" He spoke very loudly, with lots of enthusiasm and a hidden accent.

"Rock Lee," Glynda spoke, frustration present. "We _told_ you not to make too much of a mess!"

"Glynda-san! Many apologies!" He almost yelled, bowing very profusely.

"Interesting…" Ruby remarked, although nobody seemed to notice, too fixated on the person before them.

Life would never be the same at Beacon Academy, for the person before them was The Green Beast of Konoha. Or Remnant, now.

* * *

**AN: I might continue this if I feel like it. But be warned, updates will be infrequent. I'm not really too dedicated to this.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Youthful

**AN: So, I guess I'm continuing the story. Thanks for the support on the last chapter, it made me feel really** **good. Without further ado. Here's the second chapter!**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

'**Ya Yeet**' Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Youthful**

* * *

"Sooo, Rock Lee, was it?" Ruby asked, as RWBY and the very… 'Attention-Grabbing' transfer, walked down Beacons large halls. Multiple eyes tracked him, commenting to others on his very tacky colour choice, large eyes, and bowl cut.

"Yes." He responded, large onyx eyes focused on her silver ones.

"Do you have a weapon of any kind?" Ruby was the only one to really engage Rock Lee, seeing as the others were quite taken aback by his entry. Weiss was shocked at how loud and un-subtle he was, not believing that level of boisterousness was possible. Even Yang wasn't that bad. Then again, she knew Nora.. Yang was snickering in her mind at how weird he looked, thinking up names and puns for him. Blake was very deep in thought '_How could he remain so unnoticeable? I only felt a faint presence in the room…_'

He reached into his belt, and pulled out two nun-chucks. How he had stored them there? Nobody knew. "I have these," he span them around, impressively coiling and uncoiling them around his hands, before he clicked them together. The two nun-chucks then connected to form a bo-staff.

"That's a nice rod." Yang said, immediately receiving a smack on the back of the head by Blake. Rock Lee carried on, oblivious to Yang's innuendo.

"Thank you! I tend not to use these very often. I find my fists are often the better option."

"Ah, a brawler like me!" Yang suddenly piped up, slinging her arms around Rock Lee.

"Ahem!" Weiss had nowhere near the effect Glynda had, but she tried anyways. "So... _Mr Lee_, along _this_ corridor is where most of our classrooms are located." She motioned towards the corridor to their left. Rock Lee nodded "And up this corridor here," she pointed in the opposite direction "is the dining hall and kitchen-" the bell sounded, signifying they had five minutes to arrive to their next lesson.

"What? Already? Oh, well. It appears we must go to the next lesson. Now we have... _Grimm Studies." _The entirety of RWBY displayed varying degrees of frustration and sadness. Rock Lee, however, was ecstatic. He always loved learning about the different types of Grimm, how to exploit their weaknesses, etc. 'That is not a very youthful attitude! I understand practical lessons are more appealing, but theoretical lessons are just as important! RWBY, seeing his unwavering resolve, grimaced at how it would eventually be destroyed.

"Lee, trust me. You have _no_ idea." Yang said, in a pitying tone.

* * *

Lee could understand why Team RWBY were so unhappy. Professor Port rambled on and on, seemingly spouting embellished nonsense. _Seemingly _was the key word. Hidden in the apparent nonsense was tons of information: Grimm types, their appearances, their strengths, their weaknesses, etc. It was marvellous, how much information went over everybody else's heads.

Team RWBY, and by extension everybody else in the class, could only watch in shock as Rock Lee listened, writing notes after notes in his book, hanging onto the edge of every word Port spoke, and being eager to ask/answer his questions. By the end of the lesson, Lee had written not twice, but thrice the amount anyone in the class had written in all their time at Beacon Academy. Even Port was impressed. Considering his grand tales, it seemed like nothing could ever impress him.

"You are quite the model student, young sir! Clearly, an example for all of my students to follow!" He exclaimed proudly, chortling. 'In fact, I'll expect much more excellence from all of you, from now on!"

"Ugggghhh..." Yang, and by extension the rest of the class, groaned. "Nice one, bushy brow." She said, annoyed.

The rest of the day went by, with Rock Lee impressing all of the teachers with his dedication to learning and incredibly positive, cooperative attitude. Even in the lessons where he was completely lost, like Oobleck's, he still tried his hardest.

Then it came to sparring. Rock Lee was the most excited anyone had ever seen him. "This is when wit, might, and skill are put to the test, the time in which we can allow ourselves to truly let go and focus on the fight! This is the time when our youthfulness can truly shine!" He responded, when asked by Yang why he seemed so excited. His words seemed to inspire the class to some extent. But they mainly weirded them out.

"Rock Lee! Please refrain from shouting in a lesson, lest you want a detention for disruption on your first day here!"

"Sorry, Glynda-san!" He responded, bowing profusely and garnering more strange looks.

"Now then, the first match shall begin! Rock Lee," he grinned, cracking his knuckles in anticipation "versus… Pyrrha Nikos!" Everybody went silent. As the two began to make their way down to the arena, whispers sprang up.

"Pyrrha? She'll wipe the floor with this bushy-browed dork!" Lee caught, his hearing sensitive from his days as a ninja.

'_Well, I shall just have to prove them wrong!_' He thought. People not expecting much of him was nothing new, as was him proving them wrong. Lee waited patiently as Pyrrha changed into her combat gear. When she came back, they both got into their stances, Lee baring his trademark smile.

"Let the match… begin!"

* * *

**AN: So, I hope this chapter was good enough. I have a lot of plans for how I'm going to write the fight, so you just have to wait and see. Whether or not Rock Lee will have aura will most likely be revealed in the next chapter, or the one after. Until we meet again!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Battle

**AN: So, here's the fight. I'm gonna take a moment to respond to the feedback from last chapter though. **

**Again, thank you for all the support. This story has 34 Follows and 39 favourites as of Chapter 2. Also, I will be making the chapters longer, probably around 1,500, give or take a few 100.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

'**Ya Yeet**' Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Battle**

* * *

Both fighters eyed each other suspiciously, neither willing to move a muscle. After a long wait, Rock Lee propelled himself to the side, before dashing towards Pyrrha. She reacted quickly, raising Akoúo̱ up to shield herself from the blow. Her eyes widened very slightly as she was pushed back, before she began to raise Miló.

Before she could land an attack, Rock Lee slammed his foot down in an axe kick, forcing Pyrrha to jump back. She reacted more quickly, using the opportunity to thrust Miló forward. She was never able to land the attack, as the next thing she saw was the arena flying past her. She span around, sticking Miló into the ground to slow herself down.

Rock Lee simply stood back up, a determined fire in his eyes, and his battle stance unfaltering.

The students watching had a variety of opinions. 'Did you feel the ground shake from that kick?' Jaune asked worriedly.

"Never mind the kick," Yang responded, eyes beaming with childish wonder "did you see how he back-flipped out of it? I almost didn't catch that!"

"That must have been a lucky hit." Weiss rationalised, although it was apparent that she had some sort of doubt.

"That was _so_ cool!" Both Ruby and Nora yelled out in unison. "I can't wait to see how he uses his weapon!" Ruby continued, her eyes as wide as dinner plates with stars in them.

Pyrrha approached Rock Lee more cautiously, choosing to swap Miló into its rifle form. '_It seems foolish to continue a close-range battle._' She thought. Rock Lee, not one to let his opponent rest, came at Pyrrha in full force, attempting to land multiple hits. He swung, switching from hook to kick to jab with expertise that betrayed his age. Pyrrha chose to dodge, using her rifle to try and create more distance, bringing them to a stalemate. Pyrrha was gradually losing ground, something which she realised quickly.

With timing and a bit of prayer to boost her luck, she landed a shot right between Lee's eyes, capitalising on his need for a lack of space to prevent him from evading. The crowd went deathly silent, thinking that Pyrrha had managed to damage the speed demon. Pyrrha was happy, having landed at least one attack on him.

Or so she thought.

Lee skidded back, hands over his face in a prayer-like pose. He put down one hand, the other balled into a tight fist. He opened it, and out dropped the bullet that Pyrrha had shot at him. "For a second there, even I believed you had shot me. That was a good shot, I must admit." The crowd went wild. Pyrrha went pale.

"He's on fire!"

"He's out of control!"

"Lord have mercy!"

"This is bad. This is very, very bad!"

"Oh my Oum!" Were just a few of the comments from the crowd. Team RWBY and JNR sat dumbfounded, shocked into silence.

"Be quiet! All of you!" Glynda barked out.

"Bushy-Brow got moves." Yang finally spoke, although still quite shocked. '_Who is he? First, almost getting past my detection, and now, catching a bullet at point-blank range?_' Blake thought, just as shocked as the rest of her team.

Pyrrha steeled herself up, changing Miló to its blade form. Rock Lee soon got back into his battle pose, although he was worried on the inside. A few drops of blood had stained his bandages, despite his hands being leather-tough from repeated training. '_I cannot let anyone find out about my weak aura! That shot could have given the whole thing away!_'

* * *

**[Flashback - Ozpin's Office]**

_Lee sat across from Ozpin at his desk. "Lee, I've summoned you here to talk about your 'Chakra'. It is similar to Aura, yet the difference in biology seems to be preventing us from fully unlocking it. It's like a more, how should I say, raw, primitive version. It almost seems like it's rejecting the unlocking process. As such, your Aura is very weak." Rock Lee nodded. He suspected that his Chakra deficiency had a part to play._

_While Aura was described as a manifestation of the soul, it functioned more like a series of pathways coursing through the body, all stemming from one point: The Soul. In that regard, it was almos exactly like Chakra._

_"With how weak your Aura is, it won't be enough to allow you to fight unless you were to perform your '8 Gates' Technique. Seeing as it puts quite the strain on the body, we may have to find a work-around. We can run a few tests, or simply estimate." Rock Lee's ideas of tests involved lots of tubes, needles, and pain._

_"No, the tests will not be necessary." He shuddered on the inside._

_"Well then. We may just have to do a bit of lying, then. Just a bit of manipulation with the Aura Detector app should keep this secret for a little while_ _longer."_

[**Flashback End]**

* * *

Rock Lee realised he needed to finish the match quickly, and with that knowledge, jumped back, performing multiple spins in the air.

"Wow, showoff!" Yang exclaimed.

"Sorry, Gai-Sensei!" He yelled to himself, although the spinning made him quite hard to hear. Two objects dropped to the ground, which were quickly identified as weights.

"He's been going that quickly… with weights?" Weiss asked, genuinely dumbfounded. Glynda almost didn't catch the weights, but managed to lessen the impact in the nick-of-time. Still, there was a resounding shock-wave as the weights slammed into the ground. Everybody was dumbfounded, and shaken to varying extents.

"Wah..?" Was the main consensus in the crowd. This was amplified when Rock Lee disappeared to the naked eye, reappearing where Pyrrha would be, had she not been flung up into the air. Rock Lee reappeared just above her, landing an axe kick right in her abdomen. She flew back down to Earth, and watched in horror as Rock Lee swung a haymaker at her face. With muscle memory she blocked, using Akoúo̱ to cushion the blow. While she didn't receive as bad of a hit, she was still sent flying, pain searing all over her body. Rock Lee was impressed.

'_I can see why people were so adamant on my defeat. To be able to block a hit from this speed… Either way, this match shall soon end!_' With a yell, he flung himself forward, and began raining blows down upon Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, realising his movement became more linear, was able to better predict his angles of attack, and retaliate every so often. It was a shame how little that helped, considering how hard his blows came. His 'Aura' was still in the green, leaning towards yellow, while Pyrrah's Aura was a deep orange. Rock Lee came at Pyrrah, who felt exhausted from how much of her Aura was being torn away, chunk by chunk. Her weapons had been blown away after a few well-placed strikes. If Pyrrah didn't have Aura she was sure that most of her bones would be broken by now.

Lee approached rapidly, fist cocked for a devastating blow, while Pyrrha could only shut her eyes and wait. 3… 2…1… Nothing? She opened her eyes seeing nothing but a rapidly shifting arena around her. Confusion spread across her face, and soon relief spread through her system. '_It's over-'_

She lurched forward, rag-dolling as Lee slammed into her middle-section with his fist. She crashed into the ground, and began rolling mid-air, before gradually slowing down and coming to a halt near her weapons. Although thoroughly wrecked, she managed to get onto her hands and knees.

Before she could try any more, Glynda called out. "The match is over! Pyrrha's Aura has gone into the red, and thus, the winner is Rock Lee!" No one spoke. No one moved. No one breathed. The whole match felt so surreal.

Rock Lee, although somewhat tired, still gave a thumbs up before lowering his still-injured hand with haste. Pyrrha felt a myriad of emotions, all lynching her at once. She simply got up, and began to walk to her seat, stumbling along the way.

"Pyrrha," she turned around. "You were able to create space and land some decent blows, and despite the intense pressure, could still defend yourself. I did notice a few pauses in your movements that shifted the match more so to Rock Lee's favour." Glynda turned to Rock Lee.

"Lee," she sighed. "Despite the fact that you clearly won, would it _kill _you to be a little less reckless?" She spoke, failing to mask her frustration. '_Oh no, I have truly messed up now!_' Lee thought, clearly scared. "Take Pyrrha to the infirmary, and come back after-lesson. I want to speak with you." The students felt sorry for Lee as he ran to the infirmary, Pyrrha slung over his shoulder. The poor guy would get killed.

* * *

"... without even using his weapon, I mean, what kinda guy is he?" Jaune spoke.

"If you have any questions, why not just... speak to him?" Blake reasoned.

"Oh, I forgot I could do that!" Jaune replied sheepishly. "Now then," his voice was filled with conviction."Where is he?" It immediately went away.

And thus, the search began.

* * *

**AN: So, there's the fight, and a bit more info on Rock Lee's integration into Remnant.**

**Also ignore the warning in the first chapter, I'm going to try and make a new chapter every weekend. If I fail to do so, I'm genuinely sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Path I Chose

**AN: So, here's chapter 4. Hopefully it's decent.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

'**Ya Yeet**' Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage!** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Path I Chose**

* * *

**[Lunch]**

Team RWBY and Team JNR had many questions they wanted to ask Lee, but he was nowhere to be found. They searched the halls, the infirmary, under the floorboards of Glynda's classroom (You never know) but to no avail. They walked around, eventually coming out near the back of the school. 'Maybe he-' Jaune started, but was soon interrupted by a loud exclamation from a familiar voice.

"If I cannot do 500 Laps, then I must do 500 push-ups!" Lee exclaimed, before immediately dropping down and counting.

"Rock Lee?" Weiss asked, approaching him.

"Yes, Weiss?" Lee responded, large onyx eyes focused on her blue ones.

"How-" Weiss was interrupted by an ecstatic Nora.

"How did you do all that!? You were, like, teleporting and stuff, and then it was like you disappeared, and then you reappeared like BOOM! And then…" Nora continued to go off on a tangent, with no breaks to breathe.

**"How in the world…"** Muttered Rock Lee, still subconsciously doing push-ups.

**"You get used to it."** Ren replied, unconsciously. They looked at each other in shock, before Rock Lee continued with his push-ups, and Ren went off to calm Nora down.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say was, how did you beat Pyrrha? She's the champion of the Mistral Tournament! _How_ did you beat her?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"I cannot really say. All I can say is that my training regimen is quite extreme." He responded, still doing his push-ups.

"Yes, we can clearly see that." Blake responded. "Perhaps there's some natural talent and genius involved?" Blake inquired, attempting to prod for more information.

"Ah, I have not heard that phrase in such a long time," Rock Lee sighed. "No. Actually, I used to be the worst in my class." This answer shocked the people listening. 'Even the most basic of… techniques I could not do. I always aspired to be the best, and to prove my friend, Neji, wrong. He was what you would call a 'natural genius'. He would beat me in every battle, and drill it into me that I could never be anything more than I was: a failure." Lee sighed.

"But I trained hard, every day. My resolve prevented me from giving up. "I was going to be the best Hunter ever!" I used to think. One day, when I was training, a man was watching me. His name was Maito Gai." He spoke, a smile of fondness spread across his face.

"He saw in me what nobody else did. While everybody else labelled me a failure, he saw potential in me. And a bit of himself, I guess. So he took me in. He trained me to be the very best I could be. Day I, and day out. He did not let me quit, no matter what. And now, here I am. This haircut, in fact, is the same one that Gai-Sensei wore. I owe all of my success to him."

Smiles spread across the faces of the others, their hearts warmed by his words. "Wow, Lee, I never knew you had such a... story." Ruby responded, a warm smile across her face. The questions the teams had could wait. They were too busy feeling warm inside.

"Ah! I forgot to count my push-ups! Now I must start all over-" Lee panicked.

"Nah, buddy," Yang interrupted, "you passed 500 a long time ago. Come and take a break with us."

* * *

\- **In The Hall **-

"So, what was with the whole '500 push-ups' thing?" Ruby inquired.

"Ahh. That is a training technique I have used for many years," Lee spoke, a smile on his face, "I put it in place to prevent me from giving up. Even if I can't do something, I always have something else to do. And I will never stop until I do at least one thing I have set myself. It allows me to feel accomplished." He finished.

"But still," Jaune exclaimed, quite intimidated. "500? Isn't that a bit too excessive? I mean, I can only do about 10 before I collapse!"

"I can almost see how he beat Pyrrha, with a regimen that extreme." Weiss added.

"It's nothing I can't do!" Lee responded, somewhat proudly.

Blake's eyes lit up, and she spoke, with suspicion in her eyes, "I've been meaning to ask you, just how did you sneak up on us in Ozpin's office? Especially with weights and such a bright colour scheme." The rest of Team RWBY concurred to the question.

Rock Lee took a moment to respond. "In my village, we were trained to be stealthy, like assassins of sorts, from the age of eight and onwards. I guess some of the training is still fresh in my mind. And the weights, I've been wearing these for many years. movement with them is almost natural."

"But with the colours?" Blake retorted, still suspicious.

"One of my friends wore almost completely orange clothing. Considering our village was shrouded in trees, this outfit isn't that jarring."

Blake stopped her line of questioning, but was still somewhat suspicious. Lee sighed, almost inaudibly, before everybody else began to talk. '_Assassins? From the ages of eight and up? I wonder if he's killed anyone. He could be dangerous, I'll have to be wary around him._' Blake thought.

* * *

**[The next day]**

"Weiss, don't you think we should, y'know, actually show Lee around more of the school? He's still not that familiar." Ruby sighed as Weiss half-dragged her out of their dorm.

"Can't Team JNPR look after him? Besides, I have very important reasons for going out into Vale." Weiss responded, rubbing her hands together in quite the diabolical fashion.

"But…" Ruby started.

"C'mon, don't you want to go out into Vale? I'll let you look at some weapon magazines!" Weiss pleaded. Ruby still looked very conflicted.

Weiss got right next to Ruby, and whispered in her ear, "I'll get you some cookies." And just like that, Ruby ran out of the dorm and into the hallways.

"C'mon, c'mon, C'MON _C'MON!_" She roared from the hallways.

"Well Blake, 3 against 1. Let's go!" Yang hoisted Blake out of the room. "Yeah, Lee, Team JNPR is justovertherebutwegottagonowsobye!" And like that, Lee was left in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, I guess I must go." Lee sighed.

* * *

\- **JNPR's Dorm **-

**"I do not know how you get through this."**

**"Sometimes I don't either."**

Ren and Lee sat on a bed while Nora bounced up and down the walls, quite literally, rambling on about nonsense. Too much sugar, was the diagnosis. Jaune had already hidden under his sheets. Whereas Pyrrha stood by the wall, occasionally ducking under Nora.

They had originally planned to go around the school, but Nora had immediately sneaked off to the kitchen and downed half a bag of sugar. It took all of Lee's might to contain her for long enough to bring her back to the dorm.

"With all of this happening every-so-often I would've thought I could match your speed. But then you went even faster." She remarked. "Even though I could not beat you, I feel somewhat relieved, knowing that I might not have to shoulder the responsibility of being the best." She continued.

'Well, I am happy that I was able to relieve you of this pressure. But,' Lee pointed a finger up and looked straight at Pyrrha, large onyx eyes focused on her green ones. 'This does not mean that you should simply roll over and allow me to triumph. If you see someone better than you, you must stop at nothing, until you can call yourself their equal. To prove to yourself that you are strong is one of the most fulfilling ways to live life. That is how I lived my life, and the reason I am here today."

Pyrrha looked at Rock Lee, her green eyes lost in thought. Finally, she spoke, sticking her hand out. "Rock Lee, one day I _will _surpass you, and I won't stop trying until I can. That's a promise." Rock Lee stuck his hand out, and shook hers. The moment was sadly ruined, however, by Nora, who, having come to the end of her sugar rush, fell down right on top of the handshake. Bringing the two down before holding them in an iron-tight grip and drifting off to sleep.

Rock Lee struggled uselessly, before relaxing and focusing intently on Nora. '_I don't like using this technique, but it seems as if nothing else will work._'

He released a very small, short wave of killing intent on Nora, just enough for her to loosen her grip slightly. Rock Lee was freed, but at the cost of cementing Pyrrha's fate, as a slightly scared Nora wrapped both arms around her. "Sorry, Pyrrha." Was all he could say, as she glared daggers at him.

He snuck out of the room, to hear quite a bit of arguing coming from Team RWBY's room.

"… I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and _murderers_!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

After a short period of silence, the speeding figure of Blake went past him, pushing him out of the way.

'_The twitching bow, the suspicion, the fact that she was on edge while I hid, it all makes sense!_' Lee thought.

* * *

**AN: So, suspicions arise, and Rock Lee strikes up a deal with Pyrrha, and learns about Blake's involvement in the White Fang. Chapter 5 is gonna be pretty eventful, so stay tuned! Until we meet again!**

**Now, excuse me while I go to binge FMA : Brotherhood and vegetate.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Quite Hectic

**AN: So, here is Chapter 5! I think it went pretty decently.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

'**Ya Yeet**' Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Quite Hectic**

* * *

The day after was quite hectic. Blake was gone, and RWY had left no stone unturned to find her. They had even gotten Team JNPR on the lookout as well. After many hours of searching, and lots of asking around, it seemed as if Blake was truly gone. Rock Lee was seriously contemplating the events that transpired on that day.

'_So Blake was a faunus. And on top of that, part of the White Fang._' Rock Lee had heard of the White Fang, the peaceful organization gone violent. Lee truly did not care about the physical differences between people. All that mattered to him was the contents of the soul. Whether you were a good person or not. And Blake did not seem like a bad person.

As such, he put aside many other responsibilities to search for Blake, and at one point had managed to catch sight of them. It turned out she was travelling with a monkey faunus, by the name of Son. He overheard them discussing their plans from inside Tukson's Book Trade, using his fine-tuned hearing. '_It is quite reckless, though. Discussing your plans out in the open for others to hear._' They were planning to go to an area near the docks to check out an exceedingly large shipment of dust.

Dust. Dust had always intrigued Rock Lee. Crystals, capable of allowing the wielder to use the elements, as opposed to utilising Ninjutsu to send forth the elements. Perhaps if he had dust, he would've been able to pass through life normally as a Ninja. '_… No! If I had used such dishonest methods, I would never be where I was now! There would be no incentive to train. I would be nothing but a cheater. Besides, the past is the past. I must focus on the present._'

"Uhh… kid? You've been standing there for quite a while. You okay?" The shopkeeper, Tukson, asked concernedly.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for asking!" And with a bow, he was gone.

"Hmm… kid seemed polite." The shopkeeper remarked.

* * *

\- **At The Docks **-

Blake and Sun lied upon the rooftop, with Son offering some stolen food to Blake. Under the cover of the landing bullhead, Lee slowly advanced, standing just behind them.

"Is that them?"

"Yes. It's… them."

"You know, I really do believe this is incredibly reckless." Sun and Blake suddenly jumped back at the appearance of Rock Lee. Son reached for his weapon, but Blake motioned for him to stop.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Do you know how worried your team are? You have been gone for half a day. 12 hours of no contact. After your sudden exit, that has been quite worrying for them." Blake felt a twinge of grief. She really hadn't thought of them. "They have been searching for you, non-stop. They really care about you." Blake almost felt teary-eyed. Lee looked at her, large onyx eyes focused on her amber ones.

"_I _really care about you, because to care for others, and put their safety above your own, is the key to youth. Honestly, two school children, doing something as reckless as this, have you truly thought this through?" Blake thought deeply, and realised what she was doing was a very spur-of-the-moment decision. "If you have, I will not stop you, but I want you to apologise to your friends once you see them again. What you do is of your own volition. But keep your friends in mind. The past is set in stone. The future is the only thing that can be changed." And with that, he jumped into the darkness. Blake wiped her tears, and determination graced her face. She _was _going to complete her task, and then she _was _going to apologise.

'_Wow, I really didn't think my speech would move her that much!_' Lee thought to himself, grinning sheepishly from just beyond the view. He knew the rest of Team RWBY would be making their way to the docks soon.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

_"How does this stupid thing work!?" Lee yelled, above a roof. He had spent the past 10 minutes attempting to send a message on his scroll. The new-fangled technology of Remnant constantly served to confuse him. There were certain contraptions that had similar versions in Konoha, but they weren't used very often, leaving Lee unable to work out the basic mechanics. Lee almost decided to unleash the Third Gate and crush it out of rage, when he accidently pressed a button on the side, turning it on._

_"Oh." Was all he could say. He typed up a message, directed to Team RWBY. He had gotten their contact info that morning, to notify them in case he found Blake. Simultaneously, all the members of Team RWBY excluding Blake, heard a notification on their scroll. It was a message from Rock Lee, and it read:_

_"The cat longs for the sea, as does the monkey, but they may soon get more than they bargained for." Lee hoped they would understand the message. In fact, he was certain it would come to them in time._

**[Flashback End]**

* * *

Lee stayed in the shadows, watching as Blake jumped down to confront the White Fang. He wanted to watch the fight progress, but now he had other things to attend to, like explaining his absence for the past few hours, training, and playing chess with Ozpin. And also more training.

He had quite enjoyed the time he had spent with Ozpin, applying strategy and wit to figure out which move to make next. While Lee still had never won against him, he could tell there was progress being made. As opposed to the laid-back, jovial nature of their first game, by the twentieth match, Ozpin seemed to be a lot more focused, although he still won quite easily.

* * *

**\- Ozpin's Office -**

Ozpin seemed somewhat distracted, watching a video whilst they played. Lee was able to make out the people to be Team RWBY, with a few other figures. He saw the monkey faunus, Sun, battling notorious criminal Roman Torchwick with a weapon, a Nun-Chuck-Bo-Staff-Shotgun mixture, not too dissimilar to his own. '_Perhaps I could incorporate a ranged weapon into my arsenal?_' Lee pondered.

He moved a pawn, taking Ozpin's Knight. He payed little attention. '_Not my style._' He concluded. Ozpin moved his Bishop, taking out another Bishop. Lee also managed to catch sight of another unknown person, a girl with ginger hair and green highlights in her costume. He soon focused on the game, using his Queen to take out Ozpin's Pawn. Ozpin typed on his Scroll, letting out a quiet grunt.

"Checkmate."

"Wuh?" Was all Ozpin could say. He groggily eyed his coffee, taking a greedy sip before focusing back on his Chess Board. It was true. He was surrounded. If he moved diagonally, he could only move forward, leaving him to the mercy of a Pawn and a Bishop. If he moved straight forward, there was a knight prepared. If he moved left or right there was a Rook, which could easily take him out. He soon realised his mistake. "In my lack of focus, I forgot to move my King." He spoke, staring at an uncharacteristically smug-looking Rock Lee.

"That was a fluke. Rematch!" He said, leaning back and sighing.

"WHAT!? I won fair-and-square! It was your own fault for not paying attention!" Lee yelled, Onyx eyes focused on his tired ones.

"Don't care! Doesn't count! Rematch!" He spoke dismissively. After a what felt like hours of arguing, Ozpin sighed, while Lee stood up, towering over him angrily. "Alright, Lee, I actually want to tell you something, seriously." Lee sat back down, still fuming. "I want you to keep your guard up over the next few days. It seems as if our enemy is planning something quite massive. I am to assume that our school is going to be a key factor in these events. I want you to check and see if any suspicious activity is going on in this school." Lee had calmed down by now, listening very intently.

"Do not worry! You can count on me!" Lee exclaimed in his usual determined tone. He left the office, being dismissed by Ozpin.

"By the way, that win was a fluke."

"I SWEAR TO THE FORCES THAT BE THAT I WILL SMACK YOU OFF OF THIS PLANET, OLD MA-" a familiar purple hue formed in the blink of an eye, sending Rock Lee flying out of the office and skidding across the walls.

"I love this woman." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee bemusedly.

* * *

**AN: We didn't get to see some of Lee's fighting ability this time around, but I have an idea of when the next fight will be. Stay tuned! Until we meet again!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Konoha Senpu

**AN: Sorry for the delay, but I had to rewrite at least half of the chapter to make it a bit less shite. I'm hoping that this is at least passable.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

'**Ya Yeet**' Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Konoha Senpu**

* * *

It had been a few days since Blake's sudden exit, and Lee had taken to visiting Tukson's Book Trade whenever he had time. He enjoyed the variety of books he could find; a personal favourite of his was The Utterly Gutsy Huntsman. For those few days, his presence was somewhat normal, as he'd come in to look at books, and occasionally purchase them.

"Hey, Lee! You mind helping out with some boxes at the back?" Tukson asked.

"Of course not Tukson-San!" Lee obliged happily.

He went to the back of the store, where Tukson had told him that there were a few packages that needed to be organised.

Lee quickly got to work. 'Hmm, there are quite a lot of things in these boxes.' Lee remarked, carrying three boxes at once.

The door opened and closed, and Lee heard footsteps. He paid no mind to them, and continued with his task.

Lee had just gotten around to the final box when he heard something that caught his attention.

"...brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that... And neither are we." It hit him at once. That terrible feeling. The feeling of a cold-blooded killer finding their target. At once, he sprang into action.

**Konoha Senpu!**

In a confusing whirlwind, everybody in Tukson's Book Trade flew uncontrollably, books flew out of their cases, papers flew off of desks, complete pandemonium. Kunai leapt wildly from the centre of the storm, catching the two assailants. Lee was able to catch a glimpse of grey and mint-green before they completely disappeared in a storm of sharp spikes, all headed for Lee's face.

Lee was able to tell it was an illusion, akin to a low-class genjutsu, and was easily dispelled. He saw the door of the store flung open, droplets of blood forming a trail. He rushed outside, and he saw the trail suddenly end. Any trace of escape was gone. '_Damnit! They must have escaped._' He ran back into the store, finding a dazed Tukson amidst a pile of books and other easily moveable objects.

"Kid," he began, "you saved my life!" He finished. He quickly scurried behind his counter, going to the back of the store.

"I am very sorry about the mess, Tukson-san! Please, allow me to-!"

"No, allow me." Tukson said, handing Lee a few hundred lien. "You deserve much more, but this is all I can give. Don't worry about the store, I'm leaving the kingdom quite soon."

Lee was left to ponder over the events as Tukson went back to the back of the store.

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

Lee sat in the cafeteria, enjoying his steak. He had just gotten back from an hour-long training session and wanted to fuel his muscles before continuing. He still thought about yesterday, and the attempt on Tukson's life. He also thought about the illusion semblance.

He felt energy similar yet different to Chakra, which he had learnt was Aura, from the mint-green one flare up, so he deduced it was them. It was very worrisome for an enemy to have such a power. Lee pondered for a moment, trying to decide whether it was relevant enough to tell Ozpin or the authorities. Tukson seemed to want no trouble, and Lee had a few first-hand experiences with the police. They were simply useless at their jobs.

As he ate in peace, he overheard Team RWBY discussing plans to for the last day before the new semester. In his half-focused state, he grabbed an apple aimed straight for his head with relative ease, throwing it back the exact way it came. A small 'Ow!' could be heard in the distance.

He thought nothing of it as he continued to eat and think about what Ozpin had told him, but soon an ominous feeling gripped him, and he was suddenly on high alert. He jumped backwards, running across the wall and sliding on the ground. He looked back to see quite a bit of food decorate his seat and the wall, but thankfully his steak had been left untouched.

He quickly ran to his plate, ignoring the cries of 'FOOD FIGHT!' and people running in fear. He was unable to continue eating as more and more food was flung about, and his plate was soon smashed by a supersonic chicken leg. He let out some tears of remembrance before focusing his attention on the mess.

He saw members of Team RWBY and JNPR flying left and right, causing mass collateral damage as they went. He decided to help safely retrieve any people knocked back in the fray, but nothing he possessed could have prevented Yang from being sent straight through the roof and into the sky by Nora. What was especially surprising was the fact that Weiss was flung at a pillar with enough force to shatter it. Even with his intervention, the pillar still cracked a sizeable amount.

The battle waged on, more and more unfortunate souls who could not run in time getting flung about like flies caught in a fan. Soon, the battle came to a glorious end, with Ruby using her speed semblance to generate enough wind to knock Team JNPR and all the food at a very-much broken wall.

Lee liked to think he was somewhat of an inspiration.

Everybody else had been laid out neatly near the entrance, courtesy of Lee. Although he had stopped counting, he estimated around 750,000-2,000,000 lien was lost that day. It would take one's lifesavings or a seriously powerful ability to fix all of that.

Just then, the doors slammed open, and in between Sun and an unknown transfer, caked in unknown substances from the food fight, stood the woman of the hour, Glynda Goodwitch. With her teeth bared in anger, she raised her crop, and slowly, the tables went back to their original form.

'Children. Do not play with your food.' Lee gulped out of fear for Teams RWBY and JNPR. Just when it seemed like their lives would end, Ozpin strolled through, stopping for a few seconds to speak to Glynda. His words seemed to cause some sort of disagreement, before Glynda calmed down. He casually strolled back out again.

'_Typical Ozpin._' Lee fumed, still angry about the chess match. He left the cafeteria, resuming his training by doing the next 500 push-ups.

* * *

Later on, Lee sat on the windowsill, right outside his dorm, dressed in a green-and-white striped pair of pyjamas. He looked up into the night sky, trying to search for any stars he could find. 'No luck, too much light pollution.' He conceded.

Lee had discovered another Team from Haven was there, one which he had not seen during his few months there. Granted, there may be a reason for that. The team seemed extremely suspicious to him. The biggest sign was the same Mint-Green and Grey he had seen in Tukson's store. The resemblance was almost uncanny. Not to mention a sort of ominous aura radiating off of all of them, but their leader specifically. Their leader who looked quite mature for a teenager, he had to admit. And he doubted puberty did her any favours.

Lee could sense a dangerous, yet out-of-place and incomplete energy circulate inside her, and the only other place he had sensed that energy was from under Beacon. That area was clearly important enough for not even Ozpin to have allowed him access. Speaking of which, he may do his own digging, independent of Ozpin.

Lee was deep in though when he heard something on the wall. He turned around to find Sun and Neptune both scaling the wall, although the former seemed to have a lot more expertise.

"What are you doing here?" Lee asked. Neptune's head snapped to the source of the sound, and a nervous smile crept upon his face.

"Oh, what? Err, nothing!" Neptune sweat nervously. He was a bad actor. His palms became sweaty, and he steadily lost his grip.

Lee ran across the wall and caught Neptune. "H-how?" Lee quickly realised he was, in fact, standing at a 90 degree angle to the wall, on the wall.

"Oh, err… Aura…control?" Lee was also a bad actor. "Just be safe!" With that, he placed Neptune firmly against the wall and ran back to his dorm.

"What were they doing though?" Lee realised he hadn't got an answer. He sneaked back out, pressing himself against the wall as he scaled it. He came to the supposed object of interest, the window to Team RWBY's dorm. He encircled it at a distance, putting his hearing to use. He needed to sleep soon.

He was soon "delighted" to know that Team RWBY+ Sun and Neptune were planning to go on yet another dangerous journey. Sleep, as much as it was needed, could wait. His job is to make sure that Team RWBY, or any Beacon student, for that matter, doesn't die. Lee ran back down to his dorm and peered into his wardrobe, to find… not much. A lot of his clothing was either torn or in the wash, leaving him with an outfit that he _really_ didn't know why he got. It just called to him.

Lee put on a combined T-shirt and shorts, which were green with white sports stripes down the sides. He fastened his Konoha headband around his waist, and wrapped bandages around his arms to cover his scarred, stitched hands. He put on his classic leg-warmers with weights underneath, and slipped into his sandals. He tucked his nun-chucks into the back of his makeshift belt, and headed out.

* * *

**AN: So, that was the new and improved chapter. Give me your thoughts on it. Until we meet again.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Gates of Power

**AN: Here is Chapter 7, where shit gets pretty serious.**

**I was gonna release it on Saturday, but I got home 5 minutes early, and I'm on Cloud 9, so I decided to release this while I ride down my high.**

**Yeah, I'm kinda weird like that.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

'**Ya Yeet**' Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage!** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Gates of Power**

* * *

Lee really wished he could cast Ninjutsu. That way he could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and follow everybody at once. Alas, he could do no such thing, and had to resort to following one group. He tailed Blake and Sun, hiding in the shadows and stopping whenever their keen senses picked out a following presence.

They took great precautions, travelling over long, winding paths to throw off followers. But as a former Jounin, it would take a lot more than that to throw him off of their trail. He masked his Chakra, and followed from a distance, always stopping at the appropriate time. Soon, Blake had calmed down enough to walk normally, at which point Rock Lee knew he was close to his destination.

Soon, he followed them down to an abandoned warehouse, in which he soon found out was a Faunus recruitment centre. He snuck in, passing guards almost unnoticed, and leaving fake trails to follow. He chose a dark, inconspicuous area in which to hide, while he heard Roman Torchwick rally up the faunus. He had to hold back his shock, as Roman unveiled an Atlesian Paladin, complete with the mark of the White Fang. '_They need to be stopped. Now._' Lee thought. As he brainstormed ideas on how to safely deactivate the robot and alert the proper authorities, a shot rang out across the warehouse. In an instant, the lights had turned off.

Rock Lee, by no means, had the great eyesight that faunus tended to have, but his eyesight wasn't bad, per say. As such, he could make out silhouettes in the darkness, and he saw two familiar ones leap out of the window. He soon followed, using Chakra to run along the walls. He was just in time to avoid being crushed by the Paladin, flying through the air as it smashed through the wall. He followed a path alongside Blake and Sun, jumping expertly from rooftop to rooftop.

Blake pulled out her scroll, requesting for back up before being interrupted by Sun loudly yelling 'HEEEEEELLLPP!' The chase soon continued out onto the highway, at which point Rock Lee made his presence known.

"Fancy meeting you again!" He spoke loudly.

"Lee! What are you doing here?!" Blake responded.

"Making sure you do not die!" Lee suddenly turned jumping into the air. He threw his weights at the Paladin, which shot them out of the sky. The bits of shrapnel were expertly directed by Lee directly at the Paladin, which lodged themselves in the joints and near the cockpit. This did not slow it down considerably, and the chase was still on.

The Paladin crashed through any cars in its way, uncaring of the mass collateral damage and many lives it was ending. Rock Lee looked at all the people flying through the air in their crushed cars. Their lifeless eyes. Their limp bodies strapped to their seats. A feeling of dread entered him, replaced by a burning fury.

Yang appeared on her motorcycle, dodging flying cars aimed directly at her. Neptune took shots at the Paladin, jumping onto it and lodging the bladed form of his weapon into the mech. Sun used his semblance, sending two golden figures at the mech before jumping at it. The two were sadly knocked off of the highway.

Weiss used her rapier to cover the highway in ice, causing the mech to slip down into the abyss. It landed, as did Team RWBY, who prepared themselves to fight it.

Lee dropped down in between the two parties, serving as a shock to RWY.

"Lee!?" Ruby yelled in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you do not die, seeing as you are doing a poor job of it yourself!" He spared a disapproving glare at all of them.

'Well, seeing as you're here, maybe you could help us fight the giant mech!' Yang grinned, pounding her fists together.

"I was planning to do so, alone, while you get back to Beacon safely!" Lee responded.

"We are _not _running away!" Weiss yelled back.

"You could die! I've seen team members die, it's not something that's easy to get over." Lee responded.

"Children! Children, please, do not fight! Especially when you're dealing with _me_!" Roman fired off several rounds, and everybody focused. Lee used his nun-chucks and kicks to divert larger projectiles, while Ruby matched fire, and the rest dodged.

Ruby fired forwards, speeding around the Paladin and leaving small cuts. Yang fired forwards to deliver a few powerful punches, but was easily caught in the clutches of the Paladin. Weiss casted a few of her glyphs while Blake used her afterimages to try and get close enough to free Yang, but soon she was flung away. Ruby was kicked along the floor, tumbling into Weiss, while Yang was thrown through a nearby pillar, shattering it. The only one left standing was Lee.

He charged in, running with considerable speed. He began circling the Paladin, allowing it to exhaust it's ammo for a while before jumping above it. He crossed his arms across his face, closing his eyes as he fell towards it. A fist was launched towards him, and WBY watched on in horror, with Ruby running towards him.

"Lee!" She cried, reaching out to him before being blown back by an intense gust of wind. Lee landed on top of the Paladin, his skin becoming a dark red and his hair flowing upwards.

**Third Gate – Gate of Life!**

"This should be more than enough for low-level trash like you."

"Aww shucks. Another one of these freaks? Can't a man just commit felonies in peace?" Torchwick complained. Lee swung a kick at the cockpit, and the Paladin went flying. It caught itself against a wall, before standing upright and readying its missiles. Lee took slow steps forward, unwavering as missiles came at him.

A faint green glow encased him, while blue energy flew wildly around him, sending gusts of wind at the missiles and diverting them off their paths. The familiar warmth of increased blood flow and aura encased him.

He ran at the Paladin, which in turn began to run at him. He cocked his fist back, and with a mighty roar, leapt at the Paladin. Their fists collided with a shockwave, but it was clear that Rock Lee was the victor. The mech's arm hung lifelessly by a thread, and it stumbled back on one foot, letting loose the remaining missiles it had. Team RWBY had finally gotten out of their stupor and sprang into action.

Ruby shot the missiles out of the air, while Blake used her afterimages to get close enough to attack. Her and Weiss focused on the legs, while Yang let loose thunderous attacks on the main body. In its weakened state, the Paladin stood no chance. Lee took out his nun-chuck and coiled them around his hands as they separated into smaller bits. He encircled the Paladin three times and stopped, before letting off a mighty kick that launched the Paladin up through the air, knocking off WBY.

He jumped up, pushing off of the rings formed by his nun-chucks. Veins appeared all over his body, and by now RWBY could see his eyes, completely white yet full of rage. With fire in his eyes, he rained down rapid-fire blows in quick succession into the cockpit. With each mighty blow, another part of the Paladin cracked and crumpled under the might of the Green Beast.

"_System Failure! All Systems Below Optimal Condition! Exit Damaged! System Failure! All Systems Below..._"

"SHIT!' Torchwick slammed down on the control panel as some drops of blood escaped his body.

It was as if a green fire ignited around Lee's fists. Each punch was Earth-shattering, and soul-shattering. It finally ended with one great, big hurrah, and Torchwick had been successfully beaten into the ground.

Lee towered over the scraps of metal, with his normal form back. He stood still for a few moments, turning around to walk to Team RWBY. "You should really learn how to stay out of-!" Lee tumbled forward and fell to the ground. "M-my... leg."

"Lee!" Yang ran over to him, huddled over and with laboured breathing. She suddenly began to limp, and fell to her knees just short of Lee's form.

"Yang!" Ruby used her semblance to cover the distance. She looked down and gasped. 'Lee! Your leg, it's... broken... and Yang...' Her voice died down as tears hit the ground. She began to wail, the sounds of police sirens filling the air.

* * *

**\- Bullhead -**

Torchwick sat in a Bullhead, with his hands tied behind his back. Two guards stood by his side, guns at the ready.

"It's been so long since I've gotten caught. Man, I am _really _ getting rusty." The two guards remained motionless.

"Say, you know where this is going?" Silence.

"Can I get some water?" Silence.

"If you stay silent, that's free ground for me to fuck your mothers." One guard slammed the side of his gun into Roman's face, and a tooth fell out of his mouth. At that, the other guard let a clip loose into his abdomen. Glass broke around him to reveal a girl with pink and brown hair holding a gun and an umbrella.

"Neo! Jeez, at least be merciful, guy coulda had a wife and kids. Then again, I'm free. I'm free!"

"C'mon Roman." The person in the cockpit spoke. "You've caused a lot of damage, and drew a lot of attention to us."

"No more than me stealing most of the _dust in the kingdom!"_ Roman yelled loudly from his bonds. A pair of piercing eyes stared into the depths of Roman's soul, filling it with ice.

"You're going to have to answer to _her_."

Roman gulped.

* * *

**AN: Roman has been freed, whereas both Lee and Yang are injured. Things are beginning to get interesting! **

**So, there are actually two reasons I'm releasing this early. I got home from school early, as I mentioned, but I'm also working on a new story.**

**It'll only update every two weeks, but I promise it won't interfere with this story's schedule. **

**Anyways, have a nice day, people! Until we meet again!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Hospitals

**AN: So, here's the next chapter, kind of rushed and almost behind schedule. I don't really know how to feel about this chapter.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

'**Ya Yeet**' Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Hospitals**

* * *

Rock Lee did not like hospitals. They felt to restricting. Too isolating. They felt as if they prohibited him from being stronger. While he sat and rested, the others would grow stronger. That troubled him deeply.

He remembered his fight with Gaara, and how he almost had to retire from being a Ninja. The way the fight ended, him crawling on the ground after giving it his all. Gaara, barely able to move, but still strong enough to command his sand. It felt like a cruel way of telling him that his all wasn't enough. That it would never be enough. Behind his reassuring smiles, he felt humiliated. Disgraced. Pathetic.

Of course, he soon found his way out of this slump, and realised how much his Ninja Way mattered. To protect others. To prove the world wrong.

That was his Ninja Way.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

_He woke up in a confused haze. His vision was blurry, encompassed in an uncanny maze of green. Home, was what it felt like. His head was screaming at him, almost splitting in two. He could only move his hands, and he put them towards his face. There were tattered bandages covering his hands, although he could still see them. The roughness, the callouses, the stitches. Despite how jarring they should have been, they felt like they were important to him._

_"_Where_ am I-…?" He thought aloud. He realised something odd. He sounded no older than 13. For some reason, this worried him. He felt his head pulse, and a few disconnected images appeared in his head. He shook it a bit, and the pain subsided._

_Soon, his head cleared out a bit. He sat up, managing to get at least one leg upright. Although they felt shaky, he could walk. As he travelled around the forest, he slowly regained a sense of composure, although there were words that still yelled in his head._

_Ninja Way, Konoha, Gai, Madara, what did these words mean? He did not know. He travelled around, coming to find strange, metallic contraptions littered around the forest. They looked deeply at him._

_"What are you?" He asked. The contraption in question shook slightly, before it glowed red. It looked away, and he saw a path being illuminated. A path to safety, he presumed. He followed it for a bit, as the words echoed in his head, threatening to burst out._

_He attempted to quell his thoughts, when the low sound of growling could be heard, echoing along the forest floor. He looked around worriedly, attempting to gather himself. Just then, there was a large sense of dread and danger emanating from behind him. He ducked, and overhead flew a black beast. Its skin was covered in a pure white bone plating, and its eyes were blood red. It bashed into a tree, before redirecting itself and jumping again._

_Lee ran before his brain could process anything, but the process was futile. His knees buckled, and his legs locked in place. More snarls joined as a pack of the monsters encircled him._

_Konoha, Gai, Konoha, Remember, Madara, War, Remember, Protect!_

_His head hurt worse than ever. Clutching his head, he let out a scream. The beasts got closer to their next meal._

_Protect, Gai, Remember, War, Madara, __**Remember!**_

_The creatures lunged to get a piece of their next meal._

_**Remember!**_

_It became clear at that moment. Time stopped, and his eyes widened at the sudden influx of information leaking back into his brain. His Ninja Way, to prove himself as a great Ninja despite his setbacks... He could not die to these weak beasts! Power coursed through his veins._

_For he was Rock Lee._

**[Flashback End]**

* * *

"Hey! Lee! Pull back the curtains! Lemme talk to you." Yang's voice took him out of his memories, and he did as he was asked.

He looked at Yang, and deduced that she had clearly seen better days. She was quite pale, and behind her fiery eyes was a hidden pain. Lee was definitely the least injured of the two.

"So... about last night."

"Yes?"

"What was that? Y'know,that gate thing?"

"Ah, that. It is a technique I learnt through years of training."

"What does it do? Your face went all red. and you got _super_ strong."

"It allows me to remove the limits my body has set for me. My skin became red due to the increased blood flow." He explained.

"Well, it's super cool!"

"Thanks, I guess..."

"Can you teach it to me?"

"I cannot say for sure, as it takes a long time to master it. The only reason I was taught it is because I had no other skills to fall back on."

"Well, how long does it take?"

"For me, it took around a year to get just over half way. One of the most talented people I've seen could just open one Gate."

"What if it takes me a year? Or less?"

"I admire such a bright, youthful optimism, but 'what-ifs' are a dangerous thing to idealise."

"How long 'till you're out?" She asked.

"About a week. How about you?" He responded, onyx eyes focused on her lilac ones.

"Still got three. Man, I wish I could just get up and go-hrk!" She winced and grabbed her shoulder in pain as she tried to sit up.

"You need to rest! It's only been two days. You don't want Ruby to worry more than she already does."

"It's not her fault we went out there. We're all responsible."

"As team leader, she feels as if it is her duty to make decisions such as what you all decided yesterday. She blames herself for allowing all of you to do something so dangerous. And Blake… she feels the worst. But you need to rest for now. Jumping into action isn't always the best course of action."

"But that's all the more reason I need to be out to set them straight! Blake especially! You've seen how tired she looks."

"That is not your top priority here. Your top priority is to rest, allow the doctors to remove the shrapnel, and recover. You can't start talking to them while you're still running on fumes from yesterday."

"Then what's your top priority?" She almost scoffed. "I thought you had to make sure we don't die."

"To get back into top shape, and _then _continue to be stronger, so I can protect the people I hold dearest to me. This stress is not good for you, or for me."

"Well I need to be there! For my sister! For my teammate! It's not about me! I don't care about stress." Her eyes turned red.

"How will you do that in your condition? You can barely walk. Going to them in your condition is but a reminder of their failure." Lee almost looked mad.

She opened her mouth to answer, but conflict and confusion spread across her face. Her eyes became lilac again, and she turned over. The room was silent for a few seconds.

Yang turned around, but this time she stared at the ceiling. The boring, white, lifeless ceiling. "I've been thinking… you said your teammate died, right? You mind… I dunno, elaborating. I mean, it's fine if you don't want to-"

"Neji. That was his name... It was strange, how we became friends. At first, he would beat me in every sparring match. He would hammer it into me that I was a failure. That I could never amount to anything."

"Doesn't… sound very nice."

"But, over the years, a few people helped him to see the error in his thinking. He had gone his entire life being a servant to an important family in his clan. He believed fate was set in stone, that your worth could never improve, that your birth-right was what made you. Over the years, he broke out of that mind set. He started to believe in others, and himself. We went from sworn rivals, to equals. To friends. However… on a mission to… fight a rogue huntsman, he was killed. He died protecting the daughter of the family he was sworn to protect."

"Hmm… poetic. If it's any consolation, I know what it's like to lose a loved one. It was my second mum."

"Second?"

"My first, she left soon after I was born. She just disappeared without a trace. My dad went and married another woman, Summer. Then they had Ruby."

'_That explains the difference._'

"She left on a mission, and she never returned. My dad shut down completely after that. Ruby was old enough to feel sad, but too young to really know what happened. Me, on the other hand, I was more determined than ever to finally get a mother that would stay. I looked everywhere for signs of my first mum. And I thought I had found it to.

I left in the dead of night, carrying Ruby in a little wagon. I came to a house out in the woods. I thought that was where my mother would be. But it was empty. I felt so confused, so lost, and then the Grimm came. If my uncle hadn't arrived in time, we would have been nothing but blood, smeared on the walls. I had to learn that I couldn't let the past cloud my judgements. Or control me."

"I never knew you had such a story hidden away."

"I like to think I'm pretty happy most of the time." She wiped a few tears away. "It's ironic, really. I was gonna give Blake this whole speech about how she couldn't let the past control her, and how weak she had become in her quest for justice… but look at me. Hospitalised."

"Do not beat yourself up over it. The past has happened, that is a fact. It cannot change, but the future can. I recommend you take it in your stride and don't let it stand over you forever."

"Thanks. Sorry I got a bit mad at you earlier."

"I do not mind. It is better out than in. Thank you for taking me out of my thoughts for a bit."

* * *

"Okay, so, what do we know about this new piece on the field?" Cinder asked.

"Pretty quick, from what we've seen. He was able to create a current based on speed alone." Mercury spoke.

"Yeah, and based on Roman's reports, insanely strong. Might be something to do with his semblance." Emerald added. She rubbed the areas in which his small… knife-things had pierced her skin while she wasn't paying attention.

"He seems like someone to keep our eyes on. I've noticed that he does converse with Ozpin on occasion. He is at least semi-aware of what's going on, and has most likely informed Ozpin."

Emerald and Mercury grimaced. They hadn't planned on being found out so early. It was a serious blow to their egos, Mercury's more so.

"If we go after him now, it could raise suspicion. We'll target him after the hospitalisation. Emerald, you can impersonate him long enough to make it seem convincing for him to disappear, right?"

Emerald nodded, although the thought of acting like him made her uncomfortable. Everything about him made her hate him. She didn't like loud, happy, jumpy people.

"He is but an obstacle on a road. Annoying, yes, but…" She stood up, walking across the dorm to a window ledge. She looked up at the broken moon.

"Every obstacle can be broken down with enough force."

* * *

**AN: So, Rock Lee shared a bit of his story with Yang, and has managed to capture Cinder's interests.**

**To be honest, I feel like I might stop writing this at Chapter 10 or so, and come back with a remake. I don't know where this story's headed.**

**If I actually had a plan, maybe this story could be better.**

**Anyways, until we meet again.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Taken

**AN: I'll take a moment to address some feedback. **

**Authorofthefall: I think these ideas are pretty interesting, and I'll definitely take them into consideration while I'm rewriting the story. Thank you!**

**Not much else to say, just enjoy the chapter.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

**"Ya Yeet"** Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 9 -Taken**

* * *

Rock Lee walked through the hallways, putting his weight on his left leg, which had healed quite considerably. It had been two weeks since he broke his leg, with a very strict reminder from Glynda to not undergo any strenuous activity. Of course, he obliged.

* * *

**[Flashback - Infirmary]**

_"_Glynda-san?_"__ Rock Lee spoke, sitting up in his bed. It had been a few days since he was allowed to move his leg._

_"_Hello,_ Rock Lee. I have come to inform you that we will permit you to leave the infirmary very soon."_

_"_That_ is great! I can't wait to-" Glynda slammed her riding crop on the bed, causing Lee to jump a bit. The familiar sense of fear spread through him._

_"_I_ expect you to NOT, under any circumstances, undergo any strenuous activity for at least another month. That means no training, too." A small, almost unnoticeable whimper of dissapointment escaped his lips. Glynda sighed._

_"_Look,_ remember the talk we had after your fight with Pyrrha?" Lee nodded. "I told you to hold back a bit, and to not strain yourself. I'm concerned for your safety, despite how cold I can appear to be. I don't want you to go around recklessly endangering yourself again. Alright?"_

_"_Yes,_ Glynda-san." With that, she left, and Rock Lee lied down on the bed._

_**[Flashback End]**_

* * *

He did, however, have a loophole. As his body was trained over the years to survive intense workouts, he could simply lower the amount of training he did. 100 push ups was like a warmup to him; there's no way it would be strenuous!

He travelled out into one of Beacon's open areas, a few paces out of the CCTV Camera's line of sight, just in case.

He dropped down and began counting. '7, 8, 9, 10… 15, 16, 17, 18...' Lee was horrendously bad at maths. If he tried as hard as he possibly could, he could just make a B-. The figures and calculations just confused him, running around his head and jeering at him while he failed pathetically to grasp the answer. It was actually through counting his warmups and fighting that he was able to work out multiplication, division, angles, algebra, and many things that one might have considered somewhat basic.

In his focus, he didn't notice a figure peering at him from behind a wall.

**[A few minutes ago]**

"Here we fuckin' go, I guess." Emerald sighed as she walked through the hallways. She recounted the information she had gathered in her head. '_Rock Lee, 16, extremely agile and powerful, very loud, stupidly happy, selfless,__** and can often be found training out in the field closest to the Cliffside**__._' That was what she needed. It wasn't even that hard to obtain. All she had to do was walk up to the leader of JNPR, put on a cutesy façade, show a little cleavage, and the idiot buckled almost immediately. He didn't even ask her why she was interested.

She walked up to the field, keeping behind the walls. She had to do this right, or else the plan would be a bust. She had a decent idea of what Cinder would do if she failed. It sent shivers down her spine every time she thought about it. Once she had reached the field, she waited, until Rock Lee appeared and began his training. She quickly noted the impressive amount of push-ups he was doing, before accessing her scroll. She typed out a quick message, before putting it away. 'He's here. Get ready.' It read.

Emerald quickly went to work. A loud cry for help sounded throughout the Emerald Forest, followed by a few Nevermores encircling an area. Rock Lee quickly sprinted, jumping off into the forest. '_Who was that?_' In his haste, he found something bugging him, right at the back of his head. While he was a few feet away, he realised. "Genjutsu!" He quickly dispelled it, looking around to see if anybody was there. He felt a shift in the air behind him, and he turned around to deliver a kick.

The space shattered, revealing a young girl with pink and brown hair. The odd thing about her, apart from her hair, was the umbrella-sword combo she wielded. She smirked at him, before disappearing into thin air again.

Rock Lee was able to tell it was some kind of Genjutsu, but he found it was a lot more difficult to dispel. It didn't feel like it was specifically aimed at him, rather everything. He dodged a kick, using the direction of the wind and his Chakra manipulation skills to detect her presence. Whenever he could, he tried to dispel the Genjutsu, only managing to catch a faint outline. His injury slightly prohibited some movements, causing some very close calls.

He launched a punch towards his right, which appeared to hit its target. Glass shattered around him, as the girl was launched through about four or five trees. He felt a sharp, stabbing pain, before he saw it. **"Shit! She drugged me!" **The shock caused Rock Lee to swear (which he hadn't done in almost a decade) and revert to his native tongue. A sudden drowsiness arose over him, as the contents of the syringe invaded his veins. He pulled it out, but it was too late.

He was out before he hit the ground.

* * *

Rock Lee, or rather Emerald disguised as Rock Lee, ran through Beacon's hallways. It just so happened that she ran into Ruby Rose.

"Lee!" She ran up to the fake, embracing them. Emerald had to force herself not to push her away.

"Hello, Ruby-chan!" She didn't know why, but he always had these little nonsensical additions to the end of names.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, for everything. It was my fault you broke your leg. As team leader, I-"

"Look, Ruby, I'd _love_ to talk to you, and I just want you to know that I could never hold you accountable (Blegh) but I really need to go." the fake Lee ran off to Ozpin's office.

"Does this mean he forgives me? I dunno, he seems off." Ruby said to herself. She walked off to her next lesson, confused.

* * *

**[Half an Hour Later - A Dorm]**

Emerald ran back to her dorm, now herself. She hated that. Every second of it. She was glad she cut it short, despite how weird it would have come off as, or else she would have had to listen to the hooded idiot pour her heart out to the bowl-headed, spandex wearing freak. She hated being sentimental.

And don't even get her started on talking to Ozpin. The entire time she was in his presence, he gave off a dangerous aura. Just looking at him made her feel uneasy

Mercury opened the door, a smug smile on his face.

"So, you did the deed? Judging by that face, you did."

"I want to just lay down and hide for two months. That was too stressful." She pushed past him into the room.

"Y'know, I have a real good way of turning that frown upside-down-"

"Shut the fuck up before I _gut_ you."

"Wow, sheesh! That time of the month?" He closed the door.

* * *

"…you really sure that'll keep him down?"

"That sedative could knock out an Elephant for twelve hours. There's no way he's getting up from that." Rock Lee awoke, ever so slightly. He kept his eyes almost completely shut, making no sudden movements as to not arouse suspicion. He was bound in some sort of small, dark space. Of course, the binds would be easy to break.

"Okay, whatever you say. Anyways, what are you gonna do once we give the guy in?"

"Some Clash Ultimate?"

"Yeah. Terminus, no items, Vulpo only?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" From the sounds around him, Rock Lee could determine that they were in a vehicle of some sort. Most likely a car. After a few minutes of silently waiting, the car stopped moving.

"So, you have him?" An unkown, deep, male voice spoke

"Yeah, right in the trunk." One of the men walked over, and Rock Lee tensed.

The trunk opened.

Rock Lee pounced.

In a display of power, he tore the bonds on his arms, and dive-kicked one of his captors. It was a wolf faunus with dark brown hair. He winced as he landed on his leg, but prepared himself for battle either way. He looked up, only to find many armed people filing in on all sides. They had their weapons trained on him, ready to shoot, should he make any wrong moves.

Right in front of him, he saw her. Cinder Fall. Possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but also one of the most terrifying. Her eyes burnt a fiery orange, as flames appeared in her hands. He scowled, looking around for possible means of escape.

"Oh, you dare to try and escape? To oppose my might? I guess I'll just have to _burn_ your defiance out of you." The flames grew in her palms, and she raised her hands. Rock Lee stared her dead in the face, not willing to back down.

"My youth shall always shine through. I will not die without resistance!" He ran straight at Cinder, braced for the light, the scorching heat, the pain, and death, but it never came. She was stuck in place. A look of shock and horror on her face.

'**You should be grateful I saw you get knocked out in the forest. If I hadn't followed you, you'd be toast.**' The voice. It was so familiar. And he spoke in Rock Lee's native tongue...

'**Well, now I've got to bail you out of the mess you seem to have gotten yourself into. How troublesome.**'

* * *

**AN: You already know who it is. I've been thinking about including him for a while, and while I was thinking about the latter half, I realised this was a good opportunity. Until we meet again!**


	10. Chapter 10 - New Arrival

**AN: Chapter 10! 110 Favourites! 134 Followers! Thank you all for sticking with this story! I'm truly grateful for all the support!**

**Without further ado, let the chapter commence.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

'**Ya Yeet**' Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 10 - New Arrival**

* * *

Rock Lee gasped in surprise. '_It cannot be… he sounds oddly young, though._' Everybody turned around, keeping their guns pointed at the new entrance. He stood casually, letting out a tired sigh before stretching his arms. Cinder mimicked the action. He opened his eyes and spoke.

"Maybe you should be less concerned about me…"

* * *

**I'd implore you to play "Fake" from the Naruto OST.**

* * *

One man dropped.

Two men dropped.

Then it was three.

Multiple people began to fall to the ground, amassing panic all around. Even with the enhanced senses of some of the faunus, there was no way to know where these silent attackers were.

"And more concerned about who resides in your ranks." Shots were fired off in random directions as confusion spread. Few shots hit, and even fewer hit the correct person. For every one puff of smoke, about three people bled out. This wasn't good. Rock Lee took the chance to begin dwindling away at Cinder's forces.

He jumped high, clotheslining two people as he came down. He used their bodies as projectiles, throwing them around at oncoming gunmen. He dodged their bullets and began to let loose a series of kicks, spinning and jumping around with expertise far beyond his years. He made sure to not use his injured leg. They dogpiled on him in an attempt to slow him down, but he simply spun around, generating a powerful current. By the end of it, Cinder's men had been dwindled to less than half of their original number.

"How… how?! Everything was perfect!" Her aura flared up as she attempted to move, yet she could do no such thing.

**"Jeez, so damn feisty. I don't know if I'll be able to keep this up for much longer…"**

**"Just hold on for a bit, Shikamaru! I have a plan!"** Lee said as he weaved through the gunmen. Some of them didn't have aura, which was evident by the cracking of their bones as he struck. After rendering most of them useless, he began to run over to Cinder.

**"Release it now!"** Shikamaru released his Shadow Possession Jutsu, just before Rock Lee launched a devastating kick to her midsection.

**Primary Lotus**

He followed her closely as she sailed high into the air, binding her tightly with his bandages. They spun vertically, now facing downwards, before spiralling to the ground.

**"Attack!"** He yelled, jumping away prematurely. Shikamaru got to work. He began to weave hand-signs together, and the sound of rushing waves filled up the abandoned building.

**Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique**

Water began to form within the building reaching a few meters in height. Cinder burned through her restraints, setting her sights on the newcomer.

"AAARRRRGHHH!" She yelled with inhuman fury, channeling her powers to eviscerate him. Just before she could release her power, the waves came crashing down, having reached their apex in height. She was completely submerged in water. There was no possible means of escape. All she could do was squirm and shake as she drowned in the flowing waters. Many unfortunate gunmen were swept up and flung about in the violent waters as they crashed into the walls, caving them in.

Rock Lee watched in awe at the sight, before quickly realising what it meant for him. He ran up the walls towards the exit, dragging Shikamaru with him as he ran.

The building almost fell in on itself before the water flowed out onto the docks, and into the sea. The commotion most definitely alerted quite a few people, but that was at the back of the two's minds. They escaped with haste, jumping over buildings as they tried to get as far away as possible. '**What was that?!**' Rock Lee questioned in awe.

**"The Great Waterfall Technique."** He responded, panting.**"I used the water from the sea and groundwater to drown the place in a massive waterfall of sorts. Took lots of practice, but I realised I couldn't just laze around when I came here."** He suddenly stopped, crouching down on a roof to catch his breath.

**"That must have taken up a lot of Chakra. Should we rest a bit?"** Rock Lee knelt down to help Shikamaru.

**"I have an apartment, just east of here. We can rest there and discuss some things, like just who that woman was, and how you got here."** Shikamaru got up, and began to travel in east, followed closely by Rock Lee.

* * *

**\- Ozpin's Office-**

"Rock Lee" Walked into Ozpin's office, trying to act as naturally as possible. "Hello, Ozpin!" He barked out.

"Good day, Rock Lee. What brings you to my office?"

"I believe that I have found a lead on the White Fang. I am under the impression that it will be crucial to stopping their recent string of activity."

"I see."

"I would like to request a few days absence in order to do some digging of my own!"

"Mhm, mhm. Would you like any accompaniment?"

"No Oz, I'm fine." _'Shit!' _The raised eyebrow all but confirmed that he had heard the slip up. A sudden pressure filled the room, causing "Rock Lee" to become even more nervous.

"Okay then. Just wait here while I input that on the system." Pushing a button on his desk, a laptop popped up out of it. He began to type while "Rock Lee" stood there nervously. After what seemed like an eternity, he finished. Pushing down a button, the laptop folded back into the desk.

"There will be a Bullhead waiting for you at the docking station. Just tell it where you want to be dropped off."

"Thank you!" The fake walked out of the room, a bit too hurriedly. After a few minutes, Ozpin began to speak to himself.

"Either something's _really_ thrown him off, or I need to tighten my security. These people are making bold moves." He reached for his coffee, only to find his mug empty. He groaned, realising he'd have to buy some more. He rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes. '_Wherever you are right now, I hope you haven't had it too bad._'

* * *

**AN: This chapter is _really _short, I know. But I have an important announcement to make. **

**I'm going to be going through the chapters and rewriting/adjusting them to make them a lot better. Just generally beefing them up, explaining a few points in more detail, adding in/removing stuff wherever I see fit, etc. I won't be posting a new chapter next week, but I will post one the week after.**

**15/06/19 - All the major changes should be about done.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Arrival

**AN: Not done with the rewrite, might take a week off after this, but I promise the chapters will go back to their original schedule.**

**BTW, Endgame was lit. If you haven't already, you should watch it.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

**"Ya Yeet"** Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Arrival**

* * *

Rock Lee and Shikamaru both sat on a three-seater sofa. With the events that had transpired, the mood was tense. The dim lighting of the small room seemed to accent the serious tone. '**So, you wanted to know how I got here.**' Rock Lee began. '**It is a pretty long story, so I suggest you get comfortable.**'

'**I'm always comfortable in my home.**' Shikamaru countered, leaning back onto his side of the sofa.

'**It began three years ago…**'

* * *

**[Flashback]**

_A battle of epic proportions waged on right in front of his eyes. His teacher, Maito Gai, locked in a life-or-death battle with Madara. Looking on from the sidelines, he felt weak. Seeing as the two men traded blows, Taijutsu against Ninjutsu, it reminded him of his goal. His dream. To be powerful with only Taijutsu._

_He knew his teacher was on a timer. The Eighth Gate: The Gate of Death, completely unlocked potential, at the cost of forfeiting one's life. It was majestic, how his teacher expertly used his techniques. After a while, it seemed futile, as Madara was able to stand his ground and even push back. Maito Gai was the strongest Taijutsu user he'd ever fought, but it was futile to resist his power._

_In Gai's final moments. His bravery, his desperation, his strength, his fear, his __**might**__, all combined into one final attack._

_**Night Guy!**_

_A beautiful red dragon flew through the air, distorting the space around it with its pure speed and fury. Madara could not evade the attack. He took it head on, both men suffering grave injuries. Madara, barely sitting up, the entirety of the right side of his torso missing. His teacher, laid out on the ground, burnt to a crisp, body slowly fading into ash. Death was imminent. _

_In that moment, seeing the lifelessness in his eyes, seeing Madara begin to regenerate, he felt fury. Uncharacteristically blazing fury. He was angry at his own weakness. Angry at the death of such a great man. Angry at the man who stood. Tears of sadness mixed with bitter fury fell from his eyes._

_In that moment, a foreign power invaded his body. He felt the limitations of his power, but he saw what lay beyond. He grasped the cage with his hands, tearing it open with vigor. With a yell, his power expanded._

_He lunged at Madara, reaching out with his fists towards his slowly regenerating form. Madara had barely any time to react before coming face to face with Rock Lee._

* * *

**"My memory becomes hazy at this point. I can only assume from what little I pieced together that I died. I remember a white figure. Featureless and ethereal. He said things that I could not understand. Then it was pure darkness. And from the darkness, there was light. I find it ironic, how in my last moments I tested my power against one of the most powerful ninja. In death, I proved myself, in a way. I arrived in this world, but I was placed into a two day coma."** Rock Lee spoke. **"By the way, how did it all end?"** Rock Lee asked.

**"Well, Madara got defeated, then there was some god or something, and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura defeated her, and then everybody was saved. Naruto's Hokage, and you and Guy got a hero's funeral. To be perfectly honest, I almost cried. Almost."**

* * *

_He saw darkness. It surrounded him. It enveloped and devoured him. Then there was light. Colour. Every colour. Even colours that didn't exist. Eyes of deep, dark, malicious red. Then a silver light, shining in the darkness, but not completely erasing it. It fought back, and things looked grim._

_But then there was a new light. A brilliant green hue. It covered everything. No darkness remained. The silver danced, along with all the other colours. Then they too joined the green. Then there was closure. Fulfilment. Joy. _

_**"You seem to be having quite the interesting time there." **__Rock Lee almost jumped. He said something, but it sounded... like nonsense. He opened his eyes, and light poured into them. His vision was blurry, but soon cleared up. He looked around, to see a man with grey hair and a green scarf sitting next to him._

_"Who are you?! Where am I?!" He spoke with fear. The man frowned, muttering something to himself before sipping a strange beverage in a mug._

_**"Can you... understand... me?"** He performed motions with his hands. Rock Lee thought for a bit, and shook his head. The man sighed. **'Ozpin.**__**'** He pointed to himself. He then motioned to the room. **'**__**Hospital.**__**'** Rock Lee got the message he was trying to convey. He motioned to himself._

_"Rock Lee." Ozpin thought to himself, before pulling out a strange, square device from his pocket. It expanded, revealing some sort of image. Rock Lee marvelled at the foreign technology. Ozpin tapped on it, before placing it to his ear. A secondary voice emanated from the device and the two engaged in a conversation. 'How…' Rock Lee mouthed at the sight. After a few minutes, he put the device away, and began to walk out of the '__**Hospital**__'._

_**"Goodbye."**__ He turned around to say, before walking out of the door. Rock Lee got the gist of what he was trying to say._

_**"G-goodo bye."** He stammered out. With him gone, Rock Lee laid back in his bed, taking in his surroundings. The machinery he had seen earlier was hooked to his arm through needles. He assumed they were important enough to not take out. He looked to his left, and saw a shiny object. It was able to reflect, with some level of clarity. He looked at it, and everything felt wrong. So wrong. He hadn't seen that face in three years. There was no way he was thirteen again._

_There was no way._

_After calming himself down, he tried to think of possible explanations, but his mind drew a blank. There was no possible explanation for him being thirteen again. Perhaps the past few years had been a dream? That wouldn't explain why he's in somewhere outside of the villages, as __all of the surrounding villages spoke the same language, or at least a similar one. But the language he heard was completely different._

_This place was completely outside of anywhere he knew. Following that train of thought, he wondered how he'd managed to end up here. __This technology was alien to him. He had seen a few machines in the past, but nothing this... futuristic. Perhaps he had time-travelled? No way._

_The rest of the day went by, with people in white clothing attempting to communicate with him. They appeared to be doctors and nurses of some kind, and they came to check on him and give him food. He had an itch to train, and find out just how he had been taken to this strange new land. The last he remembered, he was fighting Madara…_

_"Madara!" He jumped up in his bed, mind ablaze with thought. He needed to get back to the battlefield! But how... He didn't know where he was. He could leave, but he wouldn't know where to go. He'd be lost. He was lost. How much time passed since the battle? He didn't know, but He fell back into his bed, and fell asleep, full of conflict__, anger, and sadness. __He had a restless sleep that_ night.

* * *

**AN: So, the next few chapters will probably be flashbacks, interwoven with some present day stuff, just to explain how Rock Lee and Shikamaru got to Remnant and what they'd been doing until now.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Escapades

**AN: So, here's chapter 12. Don't have much else to say.**

**WordSmyth: Those are enough quotation marks to last me for the rest of my life.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

'**Ya Yeet**' Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage!** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Escapades**

* * *

_Rock Lee woke up thoroughly disgruntled, attempting to make sense of his predicament. Amongst other things, he felt a burning desire to train. He hadn't been able to wake up normally in a long time, nor had he been able to train normally. Unable to think clearly, he decided to satiate his need to train. 'I cannot train in these clothes.' He thought, looking at himself. To his right, he saw his clothing neatly folded on a table. 'How convenient.' He smiled to himself. His bandages weren't there though. Too bad._

_He looked at the various tubes connected to his body, and decided they weren't of much use any more. He tore them out, leaving tiny holes in their place and causing the machine to his left to beep loudly. "Maybe I should not have done that." He lamented. He quickly began to put on his clothing, getting about 80% of it on, before running to a window ledge. He looked outside at the bright sun, deducing that it was in the morning.. He was on a building about 5 stories high, which he could easily walk down. He put a leg out of the window, before the door was pushed open._

_A man in a white coat with brown hair looked at him concernedly, panting heavily. '__**Young man, please! You need to rest!**'__A small group formed just outside the door, and Rock Lee considered that a sign to leave immediately. "I am very sorry, sir! I'll be back soon!"_

_He leapt out of the window whilst putting on his remaining clothing, dropping immediately. Rock Lee manoeuvred himself towards the wall, skidding and bouncing on it before getting into a steady run. He thrust his arms back, feeling the familiar rush of wind hit him. He came to the bottom of the building and launched himself forward, rolling into a pose at the feet of a young woman._

'**The hell?! You just ran down a** **wall!**_' She practically yelled. Rock Lee patted her shoulder apologetically._

"_Sorry!" he said before moving on. He was out in an open area; a field of some sort. It was mainly grassy, with a few patches of dirt. He looked around and found a few confused stares, before looking out over a cliff edge. He saw a large forest filled with woodland, and decided that would be the best place to train._

_He took a running start before leaping off, using Chakra to propel him and earning a few gasps of shock and surprise from passer-by's. He spread out his arms and legs, allowing the wind to rush against him. It was truly the best feeling, and he'd be pretty upset when it inevitably ended…_

_It was at this moment he realised that he didn't really have the means to slow his fall or even land safely. He panicked looking around wildly for anything he could use. Nothing. Not a single thing. He said his prayers, closing his eyes and waiting._

_Just then, a force slammed into him from his right, knocking the wind out of him. He opened his eyes to see a bird-like creature turning around towards him. It had bone plating on its forehead and red eyes, just like the creatures he had faced when he first awoke._

_He braced himself as it came back towards him, reaching out just as its beak was about to find a home in his skull. He felt two opposing cracks and a sharp pain as the beak snapped in two against his hand. He used his other arm to wrestle the creature as it wailed, falling down to the ground. Just before they both crashed, he jumped, performing multiple flips in the air to the orchestra of the ground caving in. He landed on a tree branch, slumping down against the base._

* * *

'**This was when I first discovered my Aura. It was quite weak, I've heard, but it has been improving.**'

'**Aura, huh. I've heard of it. Can't exactly use it, but it's an interesting topic, despite how little people actually know about it.**'

* * *

_He looked at his hand, feeling sharp pains run up the length of his arm at any slight movements. It was most likely a fracture. "Just my luck. I come out her to train and the first thing that happens is a giant bird attempts to kill me." If only he had a medical-nin like Sakura to heal his hand. Maybe he could, if he really tried. He focused his chakra onto his hand, attempting to follow through with the foolish notion. He closed his eyes as he channelled the energy._

_He felt a warmth encase his body, leading him to open his eyes. They widened in surprise as a faint green glow covered the entirety of his body, most vivid on the injured arm. The pain began to fade away as his intrigue and confusion grew. After the pain had subsided, he felt a bit tired, but shook it off._

'_Okay… my list of questions continues to lengthen.' He thought to himself. He jumped down off the tree, enjoying the feeling of the ground beneath his feet. "What shall it be… 200 Push-ups?" He got down to work._

* * *

**\- Beacon Hallways -**

_Ozpin was not a very happy person right now. He'd woken up, anticipating the arrival of a translator. When he heard the young boy speak, his mind was brought back to one of his previous lives, in which he had actually travelled to a very select part of Mistral where the language was spoken. He remembered a few phrases, but most of it was long gone, having faded from memory over his many lifetimes._

_He was hoping to better communicate with the strange boy, and discuss a few things. For example, his foreign Aura. His Aura was clearly not normal. It was present, yes, but it wasn't unlocked properly. It was as if it had been forced to, but wasn't wholly capable of doing so. It felt so raw and primitive._

_However, just ten minutes ago, he had received word that the boy had escaped the infirmary, and was last spotted jumping into Emerald Forest. He took a long sip of his coffee, heading over to the security room. He pushed open the door and logged into the computers, staring intently at the cameras in the Emerald Forest. His searches were proving fruitless, only coming up with greenery._

"_Just my luck." He sighed, taking another sip of coffee. Something caught his eye to his right, and his head instantly snapped to that direction. What he saw confused him greatly. In a small clearing near the heart of the forest, the young man was… exercising. Doing push-ups. A considerable amount of them, if Ozpin was to assume he was counting._

_'**One hundred and sixty nine! One hundred and seventy! One hundred and…**__' Ozpin pulled out his scroll, tapping at his screen. He put it to his ear._

"_Hello, Ozpin? I'm kind of in the middle of a class here, if you don't mind?" Glynda spoke_

"_Ah, sorry. I was just wondering if you could survey the Emerald Forest, somewhere near the centre, please? The young boy we found earlier seems to have wound up around there." Ozpin explained. Glynda sighed heavily._

"_Okay, I'll be there soon." She hung up. Ozpin leaned back in his chair, stretching._

* * *

**\- Emerald Forest -**

_Rock Lee finished his push-ups, and decided to move onto punches, setting his eyes on a considerably large tree. "Hope no one minds." He exclaimed, standing up and walking over to it._

_He was about halfway through, when he heard a rustle behind him. He turned around, battle stance ready. 'It must be another one of those demons around here.' The rustling grew louder, and he tensed, ready to spring at any opportunity. Into the clearing stepped a foot, and Rock Lee relaxed. "Huh?" He relaxed, staring at the newcomer._

_She was a very tall woman, with platinum blonde hair in a bun and vivid green eyes behind frames. She looked quite annoyed, her arms folded and a frown on her face. Rock Lee stared at her for a bit, before speaking._

"_Are you," he pointed to her "here to take me," he pointed to himself "back there?" He pointed in the general direction of the building he'd left. She nodded impatiently, motioning for him to come with her. "Allow me to finish my training, please." He motioned back to the tree, continuing to punch it. "One hundred and seven! One hundred and eight! One hundred and-"_

'**Young man.**' _He felt a chill run up his spine, causing him to pause. '__**You will come with me to the infirmary. Now. Do not make me force** **you.**'__He shivered as he turned around, whimpering out of fear. There were very few things that could shake the will of Rock Lee. His undying youth burned brightly through almost every single trial and tribulation. This woman, however, not only shook his will, but tore it directly from his body. He quickly shuffled towards her._

* * *

'**Glynda Goodwitch. One of the scariest women I've ever met. She still scares me somewhat, even now.**_'_

* * *

**AN: So, I hope that was decent. I'll admit, it was a bit hard tow write this one. Didn't really know how I wanted to tackle this chapter, and I also had to focus on tweaking the other chapters. Still, I hope this was good enough at introducing a few things. Until we meet again!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Adjustments

**AN: I have vanquished the demons of procrastination and sloth to bring to you this chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

"**Ya Yeet"** Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Adjustments**

* * *

_As Rock Lee walked down the hallway, led by the intimidating woman, he got the chance to take in his surroundings. The architecture was alien, completely unlike anything he'd seen before. The people walking through the hallways were dressed in odd uniforms, with some in flamboyantly coloured armour, wielding needlessly complicated weapons._

_This confused Rock Lee. Nobody in any of the villages dressed like this, as far as he could tell, and their weaponry was quite advanced, if not largely ineffective for many Ninja. Seriously, who carries a purple and red great-sword on their back? 'I am definitely far from Konoha.'_

_He received a few questioning stares from the people walking in the halls, which was somewhat understandable. An apparent 13 year old walking in an establishment full of people in their late teens would raise a few eyebrows. He looked up towards the woman who had retrieved him from the forest. She looked somewhat annoyed as she escorted him to their destination. After a series of twists and turns, he came to a hallway, filled with doors._

_"**Seeing as you're perfectly capable of moving around freely, Ozpin thought it would be in your best interests to give you some accommodation." **They stopped in front of a door, where the lady pulled out a strange rectangular card. She swiped it on a small metal box. It beeped, glowed green, and she opened the door, gesturing for him to step forward._

_Inside the room, there were four beds lined up across the back wall. As he stepped further in, he saw some desks right next to the door, and a few book cases. His eyes widened at the spaciousness of the room. "Wow…" He exclaimed, looking around the room._

_After the woman, whose name he learned was 'Glynda Something he couldn't pronounce', gave him a short introduction to the room, she handed him the strange card and hurried out of the room. Seeing mothing else to do, he picked up a book and began to immerse himself in the strange contents. As expected, he couldn't read any of the words in the book, but the pictures helped. The book seemed to detail a type of energy, showing imagery of a glowing core in the body and strange auras that coated people. It was similar to Chakra in a way, although he doubted they were the same thing._

_Finding nothing of any use in the book, he put it down and began to focus on other issues, like his body. It seemed to have regressed to his age around the Chunin Exams, which caused him to wonder if he could still open the Sixth Gate. Standing at the centre of the room, he crouched down, closed his eyes, and began to focus._

_**Third Gate: Gate of Life!**_

_His skin turned to a deep red, and he felt his sweat begin to evaporate as energy coursed through his veins._

_**Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain!**_

_A green aura enveloped him as even more power erupted from him._

_**Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit!**_

_He was almost there. He could feel the space in between him and his limit. He was going to push forward as hard as he could._

_**Sixth Gate: Gate of View!**_

_The air warped around him as he reached his limit. But something wasn't right. He didn't feel his ceiling. He felt like he could go further. There was more strength to be had. A foreign energy assisted him as he went higher._

_**Seventh Gate: Gate of-**_

_Intense pain struck Rock Lee's entire system at once. His knees felt weak. The energy left him. Simply standing felt nauseating to him. His gates closed again as he fell backwards, laid out on the floor. He could barely move, as pain, nausea, and fatigue wracked his body. He simply waited, not doing anything other than breathing. After what felt like hours, he could move again. The pain was like a faint sting, and the nausea was almost completely unnoticeable._

_He put an arm on the bedstead and shakily pushed himself up onto his feet. He wobbled a bit, but was able to stabilise himself. "That was… too close." Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He walked forward slowly, still tired from opening the gates. He opened the door, to find the man he'd talked to at the hospital and another man. He had black, slicked back hair and cold, deep blue eyes. Rock Lee felt a fearsome presence from the man, and was rooted in place._

_"Hello, young one!" His cold demeanour was replaced with warmth and happiness. Rock Lee nervously shook his outstretched hand. "I'm here because Ozpin asked me to come here and translate for you." Rock Lee smiled as he realised the man was, in fact, speaking the same language as him._

_"Please, sir, sit." Rock Lee gestured to the beds, and the tow sat down while Ozpin watched from the doorway._

_"Interesting…" Ozpin remarked as he watched Charlemagne and Rock Lee talk. In just a few minutes, the two were like friends. Their personalities seemed to match each other, in a way. They both seemed to be rather energetic and happy people. The type to liven up an area just by showing up._

_The two talked for a while, until confusion spread upon Charlemagne's face. Then he pulled out his scroll, showing him something. Then it was Rock Lee's turn to be confused. They shared a few more words, at which point Ozpin had retreated to outside the room. Soon after, Charlemagne walked out of the door._

_"Oz, we gotta talk."_

_"What about?"_

_"Look, I know you've seen enough crazy shit in your life- well, lives- to make you pretty much impervious, but there's something about that kid that'll shock even you."_

_"I'm listening." Ozpin took a sip from his mug, waiting._

_"The reason that kid can't speak Valean at all is because he's from a place that's not even on the map. I'm talking out of this world." Ozpin stopped sipping, the warm liquid sitting impatiently against his lips. He put his mug down from his mouth, and spoke._

_"I'll be damned. That did surprise me."_

* * *

**[One Month Later]**

_It had been a month since that day, and Rock Lee was getting the hang of the new language decently enough. Charlemagne was a really great teacher, and managed to keep his interest, even during the most boring parts._

_He'd been dedicating his mornings to his regular training, spend a good few hours around the middle of the day learning to speak, read, and write, and spending his nights practicing with his gates. He'd shifted his room into a makeshift training ground, having snuck out in the night to procure a few logs from what he now knew as the Emerald Forest. It was incredibly modest and makeshift, but he'd warmed up to it a bit._

_So far, he'd been able to sustain his Fifth Gate for a few hours without sustaining damage, but he still was unable to access the Seventh Gate, no matter how hard he tried. After one particularly draining session, Rock Lee laid down on the ground, outstretched. There was a knock outside the dorm, causing Rock Lee pulled himself together whilst grunting in pain. **"Hello?"**_

_"**Yes, it's me, Professor Goodwitch." **He opened up the door to find her standing outside of it, her usual serious demeanour plastered on her face._

_"**What… do you… r-re… require?"**_

_"**Headmaster Ozpin wants you to report to his office. Please follow me."**_

_"**Okay." **He limped outside of his room, failing to notice the look of concern on Glynda's face. She shook her head, leading him towards the office. Seeing as it was somewhat late in the day, there was practically nobody left in the hallways._

_"**So, how's your Valean progressing?" **Glynda inquired._

_"**It's going okay." **Rock Lee answered. **"Few minor bump but, most good."**_

_"**That's good to hear. Say, I noticed that you've made your dorm into a gym of sorts." **Glynda pointed out._

_"**A what?"**_

_"**A gym. Training area." **She clarified._

_"**Oh, yes."**_

_"**You know we have those facilities at the school."**_

_"**Hm."**_

_"**I can show you tomorrow."**_

_"**I would… enjoy that."**_

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

_Rock Lee looked at the training area, and his onyx eyes increased in size. "A-amazing…" The room was absolutely massive. There was a large arena in the middle, with spectator seats to each side. Further forward, there were multiple machines which he assumed were for exercise, and training dummies of some sort lined up in abundance. This was heaven for Rock Lee. First, he went over to the machines. He saw multiple machines, but one caught his eye. A bench with a bar and multiple circular weights on it._

_He slid onto the bench, and placed his hands on the bar. **"Hey! Wait!" **A yell caught his attention, and he turned his head to the side. A tall, muscular girl with bright red hair and blue eyes jogged over to him._

_"**Look, I'm not going to ask why there's a little kid here, but I don't think you should lift that. It weighs more than you do!"**_

_"**I think I'll be fine." **With a heave, he lifted the weights. They were heavy, he had to admit, but he'd been carrying weights way heavier for years. He bench-pressed the weights with ease, leaving the girl stunned._

_"**Woah… That your Semblance?" **She asked, in complete shock._

_"**No. Just pure determination!" **After around twenty, he pushed the bar up onto its rest._

_**"Oh my Oum..." **The girl exclaimed in a mixture of shock, horror, and admiration. Sitting up, he looked around at the machines, smirking. Today was going to be **fun**._

* * *

**"It was pretty fun."**

* * *

**AN: Not much to say except the final adjustments to all of thee chapters will be done by Friday. Until we meet again!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Night on The Town

**AN: So... it's been way longer than a month since I last updated. Fat writer's block and procrastination can really do wonders for your story, huh?**

**Well, I'm back now. Updates are gonna be more frequent than they normally are for the time being, but don't expect the same frequency when I go back to school. Without further ado, let's continue this story!**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

**"Ya Yeet"** Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Night on the Town**

* * *

_By the end of his workout, at least two of the machines in the training area were broken beyond repair. A crowd had amassed, eager to see the mysterious child whose strength seemed to exceed that of some hunters and huntresses. __**"How the hell? He's lifting at least twice his body weight!"**_

"_**Woah! He's running on the fastest setting, and he isn't even breaking a sweat."**_

"_**That's one hundred and one pull-ups! In two minutes!"**_

"_**He's swinging like a propeller!"**_

"_**How?!"**_

"_**Tell me your secrets!"**_

"_**Ahem!" **__Silence erupted throughout the room as Glynda Goodwitch stepped through. __**"Rock Lee, please come with me." **__Rock Lee shuffled sheepishly to her side before they both began to walk off._

"_**Who is this kid?" **__A member of the crowd spoke out loud._

"**All of that attention was surely overwhelming." **Lee scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

"**You always did garner attention with your crazy training regime. We'd always see you doing laps around the village on your hands or something like that." **Shikamaru smiled. **"Your work ethic was unprecedented, I'll tell you that."**

* * *

"_**In all honesty I should have known you would garner that much attention. I guess... you'll have to just practice in your room for now."**_

"_**Sorry! I will try… harder to do better next time!" **__He looked at Glynda with determination in his eyes and a thumbs up._

"_**There's no need to apologise. Just try and exercise a bit of restraint, please."**_

"_Yes, Glynda-san!" Rock Lee rushed off to his room, eager to continue training. He decided to do more work on his technique and incorporate his newfound Aura into the mix. He found that he could use it to augment the power of his punches and channel energy through objects. He found this out the hard way when a single enhanced kick splintered a log everywhere across his room. However, due to his relatively weak Aura, this technique would drain __him __quickly__ unless he were using the Gates._

"_Hm…" Rock Lee stood deep in thought before a thought entered his mind. He lined up two logs, one in front of the other, and cocked his fist back. A faint green aura surrounded his fist as he prepared. Focusing as hard as he could he punched the log, but instead of just punching it he attempted to direct the force past the first log and into the second. A whirling wind echoed throughout the room before dissipating._

_Rushing to see the fruits of his labour, he was mildly disappointed to see that the back half of the first log had been taken out with the second log. "Well, I should not have expected to do it in one try." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door._

"_It's me, Gibraltar!" Rock Lee rushed to open the door, smiling brightly._

"_**Good day to you, Gibraltar-san!"**__ Rock Lee exclaimed excitedly._

"_You're really getting the hang of Valean. Just a few more months and you should be speaking it fluently!" Gibraltar exclaimed proudly. "Anyway, today I have something special planned." He leaned in closer, whispering secretively into his ear._

"_What is it?" Rock Lee loved all kinds of surprises. Except for scary ones._

"_We're going to go out into the city!" He loudly exclaimed._

"_Really?" Rock Lee had his mouth agape. He was going to go out and experience more of what these new lands had to offer!_

"_Yes, really. I figured that keeping you cooped up in a school all day wouldn't do you much good, so I asked Ozpin for permission to go out for the night."_

"_Allow me to get ready! I-"_

"_Also, I got you some extra clothes. You might get some weird looks walking around in one of your green jumpsuits." He held out a bag with clothes in them._

"_But these clothes are perfectly fine! They're flexible and battle-efficient and…" Gibraltar stared Rock Lee down with a raised eyebrow, holding the clothes out to him._

"_Hmph. Alright then." He took the clothes and walked into his room. Moments later, he came back to the door dressed in a green, short-sleeved hatch button shirt and loose jeans. "The belt stays." He demanded, motioning to his forehead protector/belt._

"_Alright then. You got your stuff?" Gibraltar asked, chuckling._

"_I have my… __**Key-card**__, my allowance from Ozpin-san, and this thing. What was it called again?"_

_**"****A Scroll." **_He reminded Rock Lee.

"_So that's everything I need!"_

"_Alright then, __**follow me!"**_

_**"As you wish!"**_

* * *

**[One Hour Later]**

_Rock Lee and Gibraltar had just left a quaint little restaurant on a quiet street, feeling relatively full._

"_You're really getting to grips with this language. It only took you a few tries to get __**Bolognese **__right." Gibraltar complemented, recalling the previous hour._

"_Thank you! That other word is still confusing, however." Rock Lee looked puzzled as he tried to recall the word._

"_**Meuniére? **__You'll get that in no time!" The two walked forward for a bit, before Gibraltar's eyes lit up. "Oh! I just remembered a shortcut to this shop that sells old antiques! It's right around here." He motioned to an alleyway to their right._

"_Alright then! Lead the way!"_

"_Sure thing." The two began to walk down the alleyway as the sun set in the beautiful orange sky above. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived on a near empty street with lots of small buildings packed together around bending roads. "It's just there." He pointed across the street before walking straight across. Rock Lee cautiously looked both ways before crossing, having heard of the high-powered cars that roamed the streets._

_They both walked into the shop, taking in the old, rustic smell and architecture reminiscent of a time long past. What they didn't account for was the robbery that was currently taking place. The four robbers and the shop-owner (currently at gunpoint) stared at the newcomers as they stared back._

_**"I thought you locked the fucking doors!" **The robber with the gun yelled to one of them._

_**"I told you that I couldn't find the damn keys in the back room!"** Another robber yelled out from the corner._

"_**You should have at least been manning the door!"**__ In the split second the first robber lowered his weapon, the shop owner took his chances and ran towards the back room. "No you fucking don't!" He attempted to grab the shop owner._

_**"No you don't!" **Gibraltar ran towards him, fist prepared. The other three robbers took out their own weapons, at which point Rock Lee decided to make himself useful_

_**Leaf Whirlwind!**_

_A gust of wind blew away their guns, much to their confusion. Not taking any chances, he launched a roundhouse kick at one of the attackers, knocking him towards another one with enough force to knock both of them out. The other one received a winding blow to the stomach, which likely cracked some ribs._

_On Gibraltar's end, the presumed leader was out cold. Gibraltar looked down at him with a pair of tonfa in hand. "Pathetic." He turned towards the shopkeeper, who looked thoroughly shocked. __**"Sorry about that, Mr. Viola! You should probably call the police to arrest these guys. Goodbye!" **__He quickly pushed Lee out of the shop, waving as they left._

"_Well," Gibraltar exclaimed as they walked out into the rapidly darkening sky, "let's just forget about that. You did pretty good by the way. Taking out three men in just a few seconds."_

_"Please don't compliment me too much, it was simple child's play." He stated, smiling sheepishly._

* * *

**"It really was. I mean, they clearly had absolutely no idea how to fight."**

* * *

**AN: Good? Bad? Let me know. Until we meet again!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Dire Situation

**AN: This chapter came out a bit later than I wanted it to, but I needed some time to really get the inspiration flowing. Still, the new chapter is here.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

**"Ya Yeet"** Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Dire Situation**

* * *

"So, why did we leave so quickly after saving the old man?" Rock Lee asked as he was hurried along a street by Gibraltar.

"Well, if we stayed until the police came, we'd be questioned." He replied.

"And…" Lee asked him to continue.

"They'd want to know who we are." Gibraltar went into further detail.

"So…" Lee asked him to continue again.

"They'd find out that you didn't exist in this word until a few months ago."

"How?"

"You don't have an ID, family, an actual home, etc."

"Oh… yeah…" That reminded Rock Lee of the family he had back home in the form of his friends. His teammates. Gai-Sensei. Tears formed at the edge of his eyes, and Gibraltar realised his mistake quickly.

"Don't cry! Don't cry. I'm sure that at some point we can find a way to get you back to your home. Ozpin's a very mysterious person. He might know something."

"Do you really think he would? Really?" Rock Lee stared intently into Gibraltar's eyes with a reignited passion.

"I hope so." Gibraltar didn't really feel comfortable lying to people. It was a very prevalent trait of his which some considered a weakness.

"Where are we walking to?"

"A barber's shop. I don't know if you've noticed, but your hair is getting a bit long there." True to his word, Rock Lee's hair was beginning to look like it did when he first started training under Gai. He needed a haircut, lest his hair inhibit his fighting ability.

"Alright! **Lead the way!" **Lee switched languages half way through his sentence, rushing ahead.

"Uhh… it's this way." Gibraltar pointed to their right. Rock Lee, did a full 180, coming back and turning a sharp 90 degrees. Gibraltar sighed before smiling and running after him.

* * *

**[30 Minutes later]**

After around 15 minutes of Lee running off in the wrong direction, they had successfully gotten him a haircut. Admittedly, the barber had been rather taken aback by his crude drawing of his mentor, Gai, but had done his best to follow his wishes.

"**Thanks a lot!" **Gibraltar yelled back as they walked out of the shop. "Lee, wait." Rock Lee stopped, looking back at him. "I just remembered the best place to see the stars. I used to go there all the time back when I used to live here. I know a shortcut!" Gibraltar pulled Lee along, walking off into the dimly lit streets of Vale.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Lee asked. "These streets _are _poorly lit."

"Relax! I know these streets like the back of my hand…" He looked at the back of his hand. "Hm, when did I get that spot? Oh well…" Rock Lee had a very bad feeling about this. They went through many more streets, alleys, twists, and turns before they arrived at what appeared to be a beach.

"We should be he-"

"**This is what happens to human scum that think they can walk all over us!"**

"**Wait, I heard a voice over there!"** A bright light shone in the direction of Gibraltar and Rock Lee, revealing them. In the light, they could see multiple people in white masks.

"**White Fang…"** Gibraltar spoke to himself. "Look," he turned to Rock Lee, "in my defence, this is the right place."

"**What business do you have here?"** A female voice spoke in the darkness.

"**We're just here to see the stars. This is a really great spot for that." **Gibraltar explained.

"**Well, he's not wrong-" **A member attempted to elaborate.

"**Silence! They've seen too much!"**

"**Well, we haven't seen anything, technically. From what I've heard, there seems to be an altercation here which I believe can be peacefully resolved. Now-"**

"**We have no time for this. Kill them!" **The woman yelled.

"Oh yeah, they have night vision."

"Gibraltar-san, get back!"

**Konoha Senpu!**

A large gust of wind akin to a miniature tornado enveloped the beach. The sounds of multiple people yelling in confusion and multiple dull thuds confirmed that the attack landed.

"**Oww! I landed on something metal. Oh, wait!"** A large light shone across the beach floor, illuminating the pile of disorientated White Fang soldiers and a bound, gagged human man. Rock Lee immediately rushed to his aide, removing the gag from his mouth.

**"Are you okay sir?" **He asked concernedly.

**"I don't know…" **The man said in a slurred manner. Around this point Rock Lee noticed an open wound on top of his head, still leaking. The man was clearly suffering from a concussion and needed serious medical attention.

**"We're still not done with-ack!" **The supposed ringleader was cut short with a strike to her head from Gibraltar, who subsequently attended to apprehend her.

"This man is bleeding heavily! He appears to be suffering from some sort of concussion!" Rock Lee yelled towards him. Gibraltar nodded, still attempting to grab the struggling woman. She landed several blows to his abdomen, slowly weakening his grip.

**"Do not stand in the way of justice!" **The woman barked at him, accenting each word with an attempted kick.

**"What justice? That man's damn near bleeding to death!" **Gibraltar shot back.

**"Racists like him don't deserve any MERCY!" **She finally released herself from his grip.

**"I'm not… a racist!" **The injured man suddenly yelled out as Rock Lee used his shirt to stop the bleeding. **"Th-those boys were being loud and d… disrespectful… and rude to us! I could see it in their eyes. They… they were looking to start a fight!"**

**"Sure, sure! As if anyone believes that!" **The woman yelled back, walking over to him. An intense blue aura lit up the space around her, and she let out a powerful gust of wind in Gibraltar's direction, knocking him away from her.

Rock Lee stood in front of the man in an undershirt, arms spread out. **"What's the point in spreading more hate? What's the point in taking revenge again, and again, and again? All it does is… fester! What about Grimm? A few people having a bad day means devastation!" **Rock Lee was impressed, even if he didn't show it. He almost completely nailed that!

**"Think about it, kid. If we teach racists like him a lesson, there won't be any more hate to fester!" **Her aura flared up even more as she took more steps forward. Rock Lee attempted to flare his own, to less-than-satisfactory results. **"What's with that weak aura? What kind of resolve is that? You humans love yo preach to us as if you know our struggles and-"**

**Third Gate: Gate of Life!**

Rock Lee's skin turned a familiar shade of red, his aura pouring off of his body in the same way his sweat would evaporate. His aura was bright enough to illuminate the beach, nearly drowning out the faunus' aura.

The pile of previously incapacitated White Fang members slowly regained their consciousness, taking a few moments to readjust. Realising the situation, they prepared to fight.

Everybody rushed Rock Lee at once, ready to take him out. But, of course…

He's Rock Lee.

With one kick he completely destroyed the auras of half of the members, knocking them back out again. A few others deserted after realising they were fighting a losing battle, and the rest shook in their boots.

**"Cowards! We cannot lose to this foolish human!" **The leader snarled. She jumped forward with a large gust of wind, ready to meet Rock Lee in battle. She was surprised when he disappeared from sight, only to reappear behind her. **"Good night." **With a single blow, she was incapacitated. The rest of her men turned tail and ran, realising it was truly hopeless. Rock Lee powered down, going towards the sea to cool himself down with some water. At this point, a well hidden grunt snuck up on him, knife prepared for a cheap shot. Rock Lee was preoccupied with his thoughts, and was thus unable to notice quick enough.

**Water Release: Water Bullet Technique!**

A large geyser of water shot the assailant in the back, knocking him off-course. Rock Lee looked back in awe, recognising the technique. What's more, he noticed that Gibraltar's hand was still in the position.

"No way… you can use Ninjutsu?" Before Gibraltar could give an answer, police sirens sliced through the air.

**"Shit." **Gibraltar cursed. **"What are the odds of stopping two crimes in one** night?"

* * *

**AN: Apparently very high.**

**Anyways, I think that the next chapter will be the last chapter before we go back to the present. In all honesty I could have structured the story better, but Hindsight 20/20, I guess.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Happy Ends

**AN: So, here's the newest chapter. If you're following my other story, you may already know that I'm going on a family trip to Africa for two weeks. I may not be able to update any of my stories during that period of time, but there is a small possibility. Just putting it out there for people who don't know.**

**Now, let's get into the chapter.**

"Ya Yeet" Regular speech

'_Ya Yeet_' Inner monologue

**"Ya Yeet"** Different Language

\- **London Park **\- Location

**[Evening] **Time

**Great Shank Barrage** Attack Name

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Happy Ends**

* * *

_Rock Lee sat in a cold, dark room with nothing but a desk, two seats, and a dim lamp, likely on the verge of dying. He had been sat there for an estimated hour, and nobody had come to meet him._

_How did he get into this mess in the first place? Well, he and Gibraltar had just so happened to stumble upon the White Fang attempting to possibly murder a human. Surprisingly enough, this was the second crime the duo had run into._

_They had prevented such a brutal act from taking place, of course, but their luck seemed to run short as they were hauled off by the police and taken to an undisclosed area. This made Rock Lee especially nervous._

_What if they realised he had no form of identification? Even villages issued some form of ID. Perhaps he could use his belt? What if they traced it back to nothing? His mind jumped from conclusion to conclusion as he thought of all the worst outcomes._

_Suddenly, the door opened, creaking slowly. Rock Lee held his breath as he awaited his fate, whatever it may be._

_**"Mr Lee? I didn't think you were the type to get into serious trouble." **__A familiar voice belonging to a silver-haired, cane-using man spoke._

_"Ozpin-san!" Lee couldn't have been happier, he practically bounced up and down in his seat._

_**"I'll admit, I was quite surprised when Gibraltar called to inform me of the situation. Then again, you don't seem like the type to let anyone get brutalised so unfairly." **__Ozpin observed._

_**"Sorry for the in…convenience." **__He struggled to get the word out._

_**"Oh, don't apologise. I can't blame you for intervening. I've sensed a great deal of morality in you since the first time we spoke." **__Ozpin stated. __**"Now, we have to get you back to your dorm. It's 1 A.M."**_

_**"1 A.M?!" **__Lee couldn't believe his ears. That was incredibly late! In just four hours he'd have to wake up and train. __**"Wait, I can go?" **__He asked incredulously._

_**"Yes. I cleared everything up with the police force, and the testimony from the man you saved really helped your case. Now, shall we go?" **__He stood up, holding his hand out. Rock Lee sat in shock for a minute before smiling._

_**"Yes. We shall go."**_

* * *

**[Six Months Later]**

_Rock Lee had asked Gibraltar about his blatant use of Jutsu, and the answer had genuinely shocked him. His father had taught him. This meant that people here could learn Jutsu. That meant that his hopes of getting back to his own world had been renewed, greatly._

_When he first heard this news in the staffroom, Rock Lee did a total of five midair back-flips, to the shared shock of everyone there. That night, he had trained harder than ever before._

_The experience at the beach that night had really encouraged Rock Lee to start really thinking about the struggles of the world around him. He could often be found taking out/returning books about human-faunus relationships, inter-kingdom politics, anything to do with the inner workings of the world._

_He researched the causes and casualties of the Great War. He researched the treatment of the fringe throughout history, and how their relationship with humans had developed. He researched how each kingdom functioned, and how they behaved towards each other._

_Through this research, he had come to figure out a lot more about the kingdoms, and one that particularly didn't sit well with him. Mistral. The idea of the class divide being so wide that you were either dirt poor or rich felt… corrupt. It didn't feel right._

_He thought about how it must feel to live amongst the poor and criminals, seeing the lavish life the upper class lived and wishing you were at their level. There should be a balance between the rich and the poor. Some sort of link, like a gradual slope. Not a large cliff edge._

_It was after many months of thinking that Rock Lee came to a decision. He'd leave the kingdom of Vale and travel to Mistral. Whilst there, he would do his part to help others._

_He knew the plan was foolish. He knew that he was just running on fumes at that point. But he couldn't sit back and let it happen._

_So, he came to Ozpin with the idea of taking an elongated trip to Mistral. By this point, he had proved to be somewhat of a valuable ally to Ozpin, despite his age. His aura training had come along well enough._

_By this point, he could roughly estimate the right amount of aura to use for an attack. He could also manipulate his aura on a much deeper level. On top of that, he had proved himself to be trustworthy, loyal, dependable, and willing to help Ozpin with whatever he needed to do._

_Ozpin had not briefed him in on the full picture yet, but he had given him a few details as proof of his loyalty. So when he came to Ozpin with this request, Ozpin accepted almost immediately._

* * *

**\- Ozpin's Office -**

_**"I see no reason as to why you shouldn't. You're not a student here and you're not under any real obligation to stay. I am just a fad curious as to your intentions, however. You have no need to inform me of anything, but it does pique my interests." **__Ozpin explained._

_**"Well, it sort of stems from my understanding of the situation in Mistral. I would like to really understand the struggles people face on a daily basis." **__Lee stated simply. That wasn't all that there was to it, though. He suspected heavily that Mistral played a very key part in returning to his home. An almost identical version of his language was spoken there, and the one man he knew who could perform Ninjutsu also came from there._

_**"A fine reason, if I do say so myself. I'll have your papers sorted by… the end of the month. Until then, you'll have to wait." **__Ozpin took a sip of his coffee._

_**"Thank you. For everything." **__Rock Lee walked out of the office, hiding a wide smile._

* * *

**"I think that's enough for now. It is quite late, and I have got somewhere I need to be urgently tomorrow. We should rest." **Present Rock Lee stated.

**"Yeah, I'm spent. You can sleep in my room, it's the room at the back. I'll sleep on this couch." **Shikamaru offered. Rock Lee hastily attempted to decline, but Shikamaru was already asleep. Lee didn't want to argue any further, so he went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Was the chapter good? Was the chapter bad? let me know.**

**Until we meet again!**


	17. The End (For Now)

_**It was a good run, boys.**_

_**But now it's time to pull the plug.**_

**To be honest, I've had the idea of cancelling the series since around Chapter 14, but I just thought I'd stick with it until around Chapter 20, but no. To make a long story short, I think my story progressively became more and more shit, and I feel too disappointed in myself to continue it. I actually kind of hate it at this point.**

**I may bring this story back sometime in the future, either rewriting it from the ground up or taking the concept and tweaking it. But for the foreseeable future, this story is dead. If anyone else wants to take the reins then I'm more than happy for them to do so.**

**I do have another story I'm writing called 'The Emperor's Avarice'. I think it's a lot better, and I'd implore you guys to check it out. I am toying with the idea of another story, but nothing's concrete yet.**

**Anyways, have a nice day. Until we meet again.**


End file.
